


Pirates and Assassins

by cymrymira



Series: The Adventures of Kit and Leona and a Few Other Friends! [11]
Category: Original characters - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 39,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymrymira/pseuds/cymrymira
Summary: After the Highmountain camping trip and things calm down at Raine's clinic, things somewhat go back to normal for the Oathblood-Ashsong family....Well, as normal as that family could be.(Continuation of Legion up to the Oathblood Trials!)





	1. Back to Normal...

**Back to Normal...**

“Mr. Jabrul… I’m not sure if this will  _work_ …”  
  
The drogbar patted the small elf’s head and grinned, “Of course it will! People love getting packages!”  
  
Leona sighed, “No… I mean, well…” she gestured, “It’s uh… going to have to be a rather _large_  crate…” she chewed her bottom lip, “And er, I think they’ll charge a lot for stamps…”  
  
“Oh! Then,” he fished out a large ruby from his pocket, “That should handle it right?”  
  
The red head scrunched her nose in thought, and then slowly nodded, “It should,” she finally agreed, “But… that’s a really fancy place Mr. Jabrul, I haven’t even gone in there yet. Serene says that it’d cost a year’s salary to even LOOK at anything they have!”  
  
“Just show Tiffany your animals! Then you can put in a good word for me!”  
  
She blushed deeply as she wrung her hands, “Th…they… not that…”  
  
He shook his head, and bent down to her, “I’ve never heard them so happy,” he said, “It’s like one of the Ancient Guardians came back. Leona, you have a real gift.”  
  
“B…but does Ms. Cartier listen to the stones too…?” Leona took a deep breath, then glanced up at the drogbar and blushed again at his overly happy grin, pulling her bandages over her eye, “Okay, okay… I’ll do it Mr. Jabrul. For you.”  
  
He nodded and sat down, “I made the bottom already, you just have to get the sides and top.”  
  
Leona’s ears fell, “Er… I’ll go find some planks then…”

* * *

_“Teach?!?”_  
  
The aged professor nodded, taking out a scroll before looking up at Serene, “Before accepting your thesis on inscription and casting, you have to prove two things, one, that it is a viable option for a mage, and one that can be practiced regularly,” she placed a stamp on the scroll, “That you have proven, very well. I’ve even noted that book you have been using since your glasses broke. Not a very effective way of getting around, but an impressive use of your arcane skills,” Serene blushed and the professor coughed, “However, the other thing that has to be proven, is whether or not the basic use of your proposed form of casting is easy to grasp by the simplest of mages.”  
  
Serene chewed her bottom lip, “But teaching children… especially small children… is rather difficult for me.”  
  
“Nonsense, we’ve seen you with that little girl that comes to visit you.”  
  
“Leona isn’t exactly a small child, she’s twelve.”  
  
The elder mage gave Serene a look and she closed her mouth before saying anything further, “You will report to the Kirin Tor Academy on Tuesday’s and Thursday’s at nine o'clock. You will have ten students in your class, all of which are have passed the basic exams to graduate from the elementary schools and are now starting the middle grades. These ten have had difficulties casting spells; however, we feel that your proposed form of casting will aid them greatly,” she looked over Serene, “As of right now, you are a member of the Kirin Tor, on probation, and a member of our academic circle. With your experience as a research assistant, and your transcript from the Magister Academy, plus the classes that you accepted at our academy and passed with flying colors, I see no reason to deny you the degree required to teach.” she rolled up the scroll and sealed it, “Congratulations. You are now one of the elite chosen to teach at our prestigious Academy… on probation of course… and only this one class. Your license will have to be renewed and you will have to go through official channels to continue this career path after the end of this term.”  
  
Serene stared at her.

“And I think “Beginner’s Quills” will be a suitable name for your class. Now then, get those glasses fixed, and dress appropriately, you’re a responsible person now.”  
  


 

* * *

Serene adjusted her new glasses and frowned at her reflection in the bathroom mirror.  
  
She wiped a strand of hair away from her face and smoothed out her vest and skirt, then took a deep breath and nodding to herself before walking out of that room and down the hall of the school.  
  
Just a week ago, she was going to the collegiate classes, and now she was going to teach a beginner course.  
  
Nervous was a very  _great_  understatement to the feelings that she had right now.   
  
Still, the professor had a point, if her way of casting couldn’t be taught, then it was just a personal choice, not a new theory on magic.  
  
She glanced at her slip of paper and frowned as she looked at the numbers on the classes, chewing the inside of her cheek as she found her classroom and walked inside.  
  
No students yet, but then she was early, and she picked up the paperwork left on the desk for her.  
  
Ten children were coming, ages eleven through thirteen. She frowned, looked like she would have three gnomes, one dwarf, two goblins, two humans, and a quel'dorei and a sin'dorei.  
  
Integration at it’s finest.  
  
She sighed, sitting at the table, then blinked at one of the additional notes for one of the human children.  
  
“That’s horrible,” she said quietly, “But I’ll have to make sure they don’t lose their temper.”  
  
Ginsera was the sweetest thing ever according to Lissi’s reports, and Serene didn’t want to think of why a child would be cursed in the same way.  
  
The bell rang, and she looked to the door, smiling at the students as they started to walk in.  
  
She frowned when the sin'dorei child winked at her, and then she noticed that the Alliance children seemed rather nervous.  
  
 _No no. This would not do.  
_  
She clapped her hands as the last child came in, smiling at them all once more, “Welcome to Beginner Quills,” she said, leaning on her desk, “I am Associate Professor Serene Icesong, and this is a new thing we are learning. However, it is a way I have been casting since I first started using magic, and anything that you are doing, I have learned the very hard way.”  
  
In the back of the class, one gnome hesitantly raised her hand, and she smiled, checking her paperwork before calling on her, “Yes Tola?”  
  
She looked surprised that Serene had already learned her name, and blushed, “Er… what if you have a hard time controlling…”  
  
“That’s precisely what this form of casting is for,” Serene took a quill from her vest, “I created it because while I am  _very_  powerful in terms of ability, when it comes to precision, I lack severe critical skills… I still can’t aim a portal to save my life,” there were a few brave giggles at that, “The mage I apprenticed to and I both came up with this solution,” she started to write in the air, “And through great perseverance and patience I found the control I was looking for,” she ended the spell with a large poke of the quill, and suddenly snow started to gently flow in the classroom.

“We will begin by not doing magic at all.”  
  
The students stared at her in shock and she smirked at them, adjusting her glasses.  
  
“After all, to be able to do this sort of thing,” she gestured at the snow that was still falling, but instead of all around, was forming small statues on their desk, one she designed for each of them after reading their profiles, “One has to have a good grasp of  _language_.”  
  
Another student raised their hand and she pointed at him, “Gwain.”  
  
“Is it true you made a language that blind people can read?”  
  
“My husband did most of that work, and we’re not the first people on Azeroth, we were just the first ones to try and use a language that had could go cross-faction.”  
  
“My younger sister’s learning it now,” he said quietly, “She goes to the first school of the Academy.”  
  
The snow had stopped and the quel'dorei child picked up the little hippogryph she had formed on her desk, and raised her hand.  
  
“Yes Lilia, those are yours to keep, and it goes with our first assignment,” she looked to the other students, “I want all of you to write me a story based on the statue that was made. It will be due when you come into class Thursday. Now for today,” she went to her briefcase and opened it up, “We will be making our own ink and quills. This style is nothing without the right tools.”

 

 

 


	2. Being Useful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leona feels that maybe she should help out (and let her parents have Love is in the Air all to themselves after everything that happened).

**Being Useful**

Leona frowned as she turned the stone in her hand, listening to it as she watched the people running around in Dalaran.

She had forgotten what time of the year it was when she volunteered to go up to the city to get supplies and carry a message from Highmountain. Papa wouldn’t be lonely, Mama had just appeared.  
  
“They don’t get a whole lot of time together anymore…” the girl mused, then smiled, “But… I bet that they wouldn’t mind if I stayed with someone else for a bit…”  
  
But who?

Leona chewed the inside of her cheek, Kit was with Evie, so she was out… Judessa was… probably a bad idea, besides, what if Mr. Tyger actually showed up? And the Uncles most certainly would be doing something special. And the General, though it’d be nice to help him out, she had  _no idea_  where he was. 

That and there were always women chasing him… he might actually like one of them.  
  
Serene possibly, but she was always working for Vel and besides, Leona was certain that she and Aura had something really nice planned.  
  
Her ears fell, she bet Vel had someone she was spending time with too, and she sighed, “There goes that…”  
  
Wait.  
  
She could work for Vel! She always had a whole lot of jobs that needed doing, and it wouldn’t be anything  _recklessly_ dangerous! And then she could leave everyone alone for the holiday, and still be really useful.  
  
Grinning, she pocketed that stone and went to the inscription store, asking if she could borrow a desk and some parchment and quills, then set to work on her letter.  
  
 _Vel,_  
  
Hello, how are things?  
  
I was wondering, is there a way that I can work for you? Mostly because I want to stay out of everyone’s weird romantic plans for Love is in the Air, but also, because I think it’d be a good idea if I learned to support myself somewhat. I can’t just be a sellsword when I grow up after all… as fun as that sounds.

_I can deliver packages and pick up supplies, and I can hold my own in a fight against five people of average strength and above average training. I can also learn rather well and speak with stones. My reading and writing skills are excellent when in the raised rune language that Aura made (primer included, since I don’t remember if I gave you one before), and I’m learning to read and write the regular way now that I can see with Papa’s eye._

_I know you value contacts. I have a few in the Highmountain tribe and know many of the Vyrkul in Stormheim that don’t want to pulp our bones into pudding.  
  
As for recent events, I…_  
  
Leona paused, chewing the inside of her cheek again, then sighed in defeat.  
  
 _I assisted Mama in breaking Papa out of Helheim. And then helped Mayla with her Trial to become leader of the Tribes in Highmountain._  
  
Serene says that I’m also crazy strong too. I am not sure what that means, but I can lift a great deal of weight and carry it for a good while.  
  
Thank you for the consideration.   
  
Leona Tina Oathblood.  
Little Mole of Crimson Wings  
(Serene says that I should put titles here, but I don’t think I have any other than that. And I’m not even sure what it means.)  
  


* * *

Leona’s good eye blinked as she read the response, and she chewed the inside of her cheek, “Mr. Blackblade… Vengeance… why does that ship name sound so familiar…” she scrunched her nose in thought, “I guess I better head to Sunspire Port then. Vel says that he’s nice at least.”  
  
She pulled her bandages back in place over her eyes and took out Mira’s bloodstone and whispered a quick message for her parents before going to check her supplies and weapons.  
  
Her armor was still a bit too big, but at least it wasn’t mismatching now. And her swords looked very much too big for her, but she had been working hard with them since the return from Helheim. Besides, it wasn’t exactly like she was going alone, Asca was with her after all… she just hoped the jeweled panther would look impressive enough to make her look competent. Instead of a small child playing war-hero.  
  
She sighed, and patted Asca’s head, and grabbed her messenger bag before heading off to find the port.  
  
Once there she felt immediately better, the smell of the ocean had a calming effect on her, and while loud, the people didn’t seem to pay her much attention.  
She paused, twitching her ears to listen for her bearings, and smiled as she strode over to someone standing on their own, Asca quietly padded behind her.  
  
“Excuse me,” the small red-haired girl said cheerfully, “I was wondering if you can point me in the direction of Mr. Saeris Blackblade. Vel said that he needed a bodyguard.”  
  
Her ear twitched at the slight tones of nervousness or disbelief at her question, and a few times blushed darkly at the outright laughter the question caused, but she followed the suggestions of going towards the dock to find the ship, and once there, paused for just a moment to listen to the sailors coming to and from the plank.  
  
Something big was happening, so Vel was right, she would be needed and she and Asca walked over to the guard standing by, “Hello,” she said, taking the note out of her pocket, “I would like to see Captain Blackblade if I may. Vel has sent me with a proposition for him.”  
  
The red-head placed her hands behind her back as she waited, a serious look on her face, and keeping hold of the note to hand to either Saeris or his boyfriend.  
  
“She said that he needs a bodyguard to go to the troll ruins, and that she doesn’t want her brother’s boyfriend to have a repeat of the poison incident.”


	3. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leona finds that she really likes living in a port... even with her dragon powers getting a tad stranger...
> 
> Meanwhile Lissi, Serene's nicest personality, is still on her mission.

**Settling In**

_“Alright, so long as you’re being safe,”_  Mira’s voice said quietly over the bloodstone,  _“Enjoy work, and be careful… I worry about this new practice…”_

Varotin’s voice cut in,  _“Don’t forget to find a center! You can do it Leona!”  
_  
“Alright Papa, Mama,” Leona said, “I will do my best. I love you.”  
  
_“Love you too,”_  the voices chorused and then the bloodstone was silent, though still warm in her hand, and she put it back on the necklace around her neck and stuffed it back into her shirt.  
  
It had been a quiet morning, she had hardly seen anyone during her morning run, and she put her armor on before going downstairs to see what sort of breakfast they had before she would go to the practice area in the Square.  
  
She hoped that Teera would be there, if they were going to work together, she thought that maybe they should talk more.  
  
Though Leona was a bit confused, was she working for Vel, the Sunspire Port? And  _which_  captain was she supposed to be watching? Was she supposed to be watching Rizzy instead? 

Vel… had a tendency to be confusing…  
  
She at least understood that she would be working with Teera…  
  
She sighed, it wasn’t anything she could worry about now, instead she’d concentrate on what Killian had told her last night and work on making her rage into a weapon.

One that she could control.  
  
And hopefully not one that would fuel the Whispers into taking complete control over her…

Leona took a deep breath.   
  
No time like the present to start, she drew her swords and set to work on the training dummy.  
  
The hardest part was getting angry. She had tried to bury the rage and the feelings so far down, so afraid of what would happen.  
  
_Stay centered. Focus on that light, let the anger flow out Leona._  
  
The swings and slashes started to become more wild, more furious.  
  
The whispers started, she felt them reaching for her.  
  
She screamed at them. Made them go away.  
  
And then she stopped.

It was too still… she couldn’t hear the sounds of anyone else practicing, and she lifted the bandages from her good eye to look around, seeing everyone staring in her direction, then glanced over towards the dummy.  
  
It was shattered by a stone that had erupted from the ground.  
  
Leona paled, took a deep breath.  
  
Then she ran before anyone could ask her how.  


* * *

“Mama, is it okay if I rent rooms here?” Leona asked into the bloodstone as she walked through the port, “It might be safer to train at the Port, and Vel has work for me. I still have money saved up too.”

Mira didn’t respond right away, and the red head frowned, knowing the hesitation was more than just a little worry. “It would also make sense… There’s a great deal going on in the Isles with the clinic, and I’m not sure I want you in the mess here…”

Another pause and Leona could almost hear her mother thinking.

“I’ll talk with the General or with Vel… whoever I can reach first. And I’ll feel better if you weren’t staying alone. Not much we can do in those regards.”

“Thank you Mama,” Leona smiled into the stone, “I promise to not be too troubling to anyone!”

“That… Isn’t my worry at all dear,” Mira’s voice said sadly.  


* * *

There was a spark, and that was the only warning before a flaming snake appeared wrapped around the blonde monk’s wrist, not burning the skin, though it was far too bright to look at, and when the snake blackened and disappeared, a scroll appeared in her hand, sealed with a signet from a servant of the Sunsoul house.  
  
_Vel,_  
  
I think that it is wonderful that Leona is trying to find herself a way to keep busy, especially since I don’t think it’s wonderful that she be involved in the mess with the Legion or feel herself responsible for those Pillars. She’s already gotten involved more than she should in Highmountain and Stormheim, and while I have responsibilities at the clinic, I think that she would probably be best kept away from the Broken Isles and the corruption brewing over here.  
  
However, I do have a few concerns.  
  
First off, because I know for a fact that you did not explain this clearly to her, what exactly are you hiring her out to be? And to whom are you hiring her out? I would like to know where to send the care packages to, though that does bring me to my secondary question.  
  
Who do I speak with to acquire rooms for her? She has told me that she is staying at the Silvermoon inn for now, but seems a bit wary about staying there longer, apparently something happened at practice in the public area? It’s a concern she was going to try and attend to on her own, but I know her, and I want her staying in something a bit more than what she would allow herself. I’ll pay for the board, she needs more than just one cot to sleep on.  
  
I will be speaking with Varotin in regards to him staying here with me, as the clinic needs far more security, but I know that he will want to visit rather frequently for training and general showing her off. While I’m certain Leona more than expects this, she talks to him more than me, they have a special bond, I’m not so certain her employers would. Could you perhaps give them a heads up, just in case.  
  
Especially if they are living impaired. He still hasn’t found out if they defecate.  
  
And please… come visit when you have time. Judging by how busy Serene has been lately, I can only assume that you are even more drawn out. I apologize if I have tasked you further.  
  
Always look both ways before crossing a street!  
  
Mira Ashsong  


* * *

Mira frowned as she read the letter, then folded it and tapped it against her fingers as she formulated her reply.

First things first, she picked up a bloodstone,  _“Leona, when you get this message, you are to stick to the city and Eversong. You may run errands from shop to shop, and of course keep working hard at Papa’s lessons. Vel suggested that you stay close to a Killian, so if he does not mind, then why don’t you ask what sort of messages and such he needs. You may_ **not**  hire yourself as a bodyguard, but I see no reason you cannot continue lessons on strategy.“

That done, Mira put the blood stone back on her bracelet, and went to the vials in the back of her laboratory. A moment passed as she examined the labels. Then smiling, she reached to the back and pulled one vial out and walked to her desk to pull out a small bowl and pitcher, pouring water into the bowl first and then whispering words in a spidery language, three drops of blood.

_“Vel. I more than likely am intruding your mind. No worries, once I give my reply my voice will leave, and there Will be no trace._

_I have informed Leona to stay near this Killian and suggested she run messages between the port and city. For now, I think she will be alright, at best, he’ll just concentrate on those lessons, at worse, she’ll be essentially a landlocked cabin girl._

_No, we have not hired Haidee, though you and I both tried to take her home. Leona says she has a house in the south of Eversong. I do not think, at this time, we need to worry over her._

_Vel… When was the last time you had a rest? I realize you are taking several matters into your own hands, since the General has been indisposed, but… I am worried over you now. Remember, if you need me, all you have to do is ask._

_Be sure to eat your vegetables!”_

* * *

Lissi frowned as she looked around the safe place she had promised to meet Serene, a small area near the border of Azsuna and Suramar where she and Ginny had set up a dig.

The Quel'dorei sighed, it seemed like her better parts had more important matters at the moment, and she waved at the Gilnean before walking off into a small glade.

She slumped against a tree and took a deep breath. It was hard being outside from the mages mind, away from the other personalities… If Serene didn’t come soon…

“Stop that,” Lissi looked up to the Sin'dorei that had small trails of violet arcane still drifting off of her, “Quickly Sweet… Before you…”

Serene closed her eyes as the ranger vanished, taking in the information she had gathered as her Heart soaked up the strength she needed for another extended period as Lissi.

Soon the other appeared, stepping out of Serene’s body and glancing at her.

“We better not take so long the next time,” the mage crossed her arms, “Luckily Ginny’s cousin Gawain is in my class. You could bring her to visit him..

"The Kirin Tor may catch on,” Lissi pointed out, “We have an assignment as well.”

Serene nodded, “One week then.”

Lissi smiled, “In Suramar. There’s a safe location there.”

The mage vanished with a pop of arcane and ice and the ranger sighed before making her way back to camp.  
  


* * *

Leona was not in her usual just-a-bit-too-big for her armor as she ran around the port with her very- _much_ -too-big for her vrykul swords criss-crossed on her back, instead wearing a finely stitched red tunic and black leggings with bare feet.   
  
She had been up since long before sunrise, training in the wilderness beyond the port and exploring the shore line, and now there were smudges of dirt on her clothing and face, and her hair was only barely being held back in the half-ponytail she had done that morning. Her messenger bag was full of rocks and shells she had collected, in addition to her jeweler’s kit that Serene had gotten her in Dalaran some months back. She listened to the sounds of the Fleet Exchange, keeping an ear out for anything that might be a good present for one of her friends.   
  
The red-head had been having a grand ole time while waiting on Mira to decide on whether she could rent rooms here, and Vel to get back to her on what exactly she was supposed to be doing. She had checked out of the Silvermoon Inn after she had nearly lost control and started camping out near the port, which… was probably going to be discovered soon… but until then, she wasn’t quite tricking anyone… no one had asked since Vel that first night where she had been staying, and  _besides_  Mama could find her anyway because of the bloodstone.  
  
She hoped Vel was serious in letting her work. She liked Captain Killian and Rizzy.  
  
Leona frowned at herself, pausing for a moment, would they still like her if they found out…  
  
She shook her head, it didn’t matter, she couldn’t afford to  _let_  them find out. Vel would be in a lot of trouble then, and Captain Killian was right, she did need to control her rage.   
  
Hence the collection of stones. If she focused on shaping them that afternoon, then she may get rid of some of the extra… stone calling thing.  
  
It worked to her in  _theory_  anyways.   
  
She just needed a place to settle for the moment, and her stomach growled as the smell of noodles hit her nose.  
  
Following the scent she ordered a rather large bowl of scallop udon and then found a place to sit and eat her noodles and soup while organizing the stones.  
  
Finally she picked one reddish jasper up, dusted it off and brought it to her ear.  
“Oh, I bet you would be a good wolf for Captain Killian…” she put that down and picked up a bit of malachite, “And you’d make a lovely tree for Teera…” she grinned, finding the pair of coral pieces she had picked up, “And… twin tigers for Rizzy and Vel!”

Having made that decision, she set the four stones aside and went to work on her noodles.


	4. Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rizzy comes to Leona with the offer of a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually from a prompt Rizzy's player sent me, but it really is the beginning of the best uncle-niece team ever. <3

**Apprentice**

Leona gasped at the offer, and stuffed the rest of the bowl of noodles in her mouth,  _ **“** SHURE!” _she managed to say around them as she chased after Rizzy, grabbing her swords and messenger bag. 

She closed her good eye beneath the bandage,  _Papa! I’m going to be a pirate for a few days! Tell Mama I’m… doing something else!_

The bloodstone on the necklace stuffed beneath her undershirt burned near immediately, but then faded, and she distinctly heard Papa’s voice coming from his eye, along with a brief image of him muffling Mira,  _“HAVE FUN! CATCH A FISH FOR ME!”_

She tried to stay calm, but she couldn’t help pelting Rizzy with a bunch of questions on the way to the ship, “Where are we sailing? Is the Captain nice? Will I need to learn a whole lot of different knots?”

This was strange for her, she was normally much more… together.

But this was so _exciting_!

“I’m sorry! I’ll be quieter on the ship!” she added with a dark blush, “And oh, will I be able to practice my swordsmanship some?”  
  
Somewhere in the back of her mind, a little voice of her own stated that this was probably not the wisest of decisions, but she was just so happy to be  _useful.  
  
_ _Besides, Vel told me to help out… Mama won’t get too mad if I don’t do something overly dangerous and stupid…_

“This is going to be a lot of fun isn’t it Uncle Rizzy?”

* * *

Leona didn’t tell Rizzy she had been practicing with real swords since she had been adopted, and before that, she and Kit practiced with the staves… but, on a ship, practicing with the foam may be a good idea.  
  
She could learn swashbuckling! Maybe learning to only use one sword would be a neat challenge!  
  
 _Wait until she told Papa!_

She should learn some other weapons too anyways, what if she and her swords got separated… it would be bad to lose a fight because she was stubborn.  
  
Especially now when she was going to be part of a crew… she needed to learn group fighting too! She was certain that there had to be different tactics, after all, fighting alone, and fighting with Papa were two different things!  
  
She was about to ask something else when Rizzy stopped and pointed out the Vengeance, and she hesitantly lifted the bandage from her good eye to look at it.  
  
“It’s… it’s beautiful…” she breathed, “It’s a lovely ship Uncle Rizzy.”  
  
 _Just a few days… but I’ll be part of a crew!_  
  
Her mind raced, trying to think of what else she would need. A change of clothing obviously, she couldn’t stay in her armor all the time, she had time to run to her campsite and grab everything, it was all mostly packed up anyways, and hidden in that tree hollow. Having her bedroll and extra blanket would probably be a good idea…  
  
Did she have enough money for a cloak… storms on the sea could be bad…  
  
“I’ll be right back Uncle!” she shouted, lowering her bandages again, “And I’ll remember the orc with the purple bandana!”  
  
It took her less than five minutes to run outside the Port and grab her stuff, and then back, running into the exchange to grab a weathered cloak and a few iron rations… just in case… and then she was back at the Vengeance, lifting her bandages up so that she could look at the colors the different crewmen were wearing.  
  
Purple… purple… that’s the nighttime color… Aha!  
  
She grinned as she ran up to the orc Rizzy had mentioned and smiled, “Hello, I’m reporting for duty, Uncle Rizzy sent me, I’m going to help out with the ropes.”

****


	5. Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a moment to stop and think on things...

**Pirate**

Leona sat on the yard as she retied her bandages so that she couldn’t pull them over her good eye again, then took a bite of an apple as she watched the sunrise over the ocean.  
  
Last night’s events were running rampant in her mind, and she paled again.   
  
Did it really happen like the man said?  
  
 _What did you think being a pirate was? Something like what Kit claims, sailing off to adventure and fun with no responsibilities?_  
  
 _No but…_  
  
She sighed, then swung to climb down off the mast and to the deck, thinking hard about the sort of people that were sailing the ship, the man of fire that had captained it.  
  
Maybe it wasn’t like that, maybe it was just being in the ocean and surviving the attack anyways?  
  
Why were they even attacked?  
  
She took a deep breath, smiling faintly at the sea and wind, and somehow had her answer.  
  
 _This life… there are sacrifices to be made to be free, aren’t there?_

She wasn’t like Kit. Which was probably why the General set up her adoption away from the carefree girl she saw as a bigger sister.  
  
Leona knew there were dark things… even at her small age.  
  
She knew that the life you wanted, you had to fight for.  
  
 _Still…_  
  
Maybe she should talk with someone? Just to air out her worries and fears.  
  
The red-head frowned, she’d have to wait, Papa was with Mama, and even though her eye and the bloodstone held a link there, it wasn’t one she could use excessively, she couldn’t afford to wear herself out trying that when she had a job to do here. And Uncle Rizzy was counting on her to help with the rigs!  
  
She could talk to Uncle Rizzy, but he seemed pretty busy right now, it’d have to wait until they got back to the noodle stand… Captain Killian maybe, but he seemed busy too, and he wasn’t on this ship.  
  
Vel… may not be the best choice. Not if she wanted actual advice.  
  
And she didn’t know many of the other people on board, she didn’t think she could just walk up to them and start talking.  
  
Leona took another deep breath, “I’ll… I’ll worry about it later. Right now I’ll just enjoy working hard on the ship.”


	6. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leona loses her bloodstone pendant that Mira gave her to keep her elf-form stable.

**Panic**

Leona sat at the noodle shop, playing with her udon and leaning her head on her hand.  
  
She liked the trip. She had been useful, not just learning the ropes (quite literally), but she felt needed on the  _Vengeance_.   
  
Only Papa and Mama had actually done that so far.  
  
 _Still…_  
  
That nagging worry in the back of her mind wouldn’t quit.  
  
Sighing, she sat up, reaching into her shirt to pull out the bloodstone. It was time she talked with her parents anyways, let them know how she was doing.  
  
And Papa would be able to help her, no question about it. He probably already knew, since she was keeping her good eye uncovered, and the last few days, all she felt from their connection was a warm feeling of pride.  
  
She frowned, then pulled her shirt open to look down.  
  
The bloodstone pendant was gone.  
  
 _When the sails were unfurled too fast during the cannon fire!_  
  
But… if that’s gone, then my disguise…

She panicked, here was a bigger worry than whatever happened to the ship that they had ran into, that survivor.  
  
 _If anyone here finds out what I am…  
_  
There was a sudden influx of feelings from Papa’s eye, all trying to calm her down. To tell her that it was all going to be alright, that she didn’t need the bloodstone as long as she remained…   
  
But it was too late, Leona ran from the noodle stand, from Sunspire, and to the beach surrounding the port, looking for that sea cave she found while exploring a week ago.  
  
She made it, barely, and the black whelpling with tattered wings curled in on herself and started to cry.  
  
 _Why bother anyway… I’m just a monster…_  


* * *

_She never questioned the taste.  
  
It flowed so freely here, and so warm, and all she had to do was follow his commands.  
  
It was addicting.  
  
That was how he controlled her.  
  
_Mira gasped as her eyes flew open and she looked down at her hands, then around the room, half expecting to see the blood and the bodies from so long ago.  
  
Varotin was shaking her, his eyes full with worry, and she swallowed as she noticed the mists drifting from the glass eye, his connection to Leona.  
  
“She lost the necklace,” he said quietly, “And she’s ignoring me!”   
  
They’d worry about her nightmares later, this was  _far_  more important, and Mira got up, pulling on her robe as she went to the room where she kept all the samples.  
  
“First things first, let me summon the pendant back,” she said as she poured water into her bowl, “She lost it at sea?” he nodded and she poured a great deal of salt into the liquid, frowning as it became cloudy, then took a pair of needles out, turning to him and drawing blood quickly, then doing the same for her, using a small flame on her fingertips to cauterize the skin.  
  
“Luckily I have Serene’s and Aura’s on file,” she said as she went to collect those samples, “But I never can seem to keep a ready supply of ours.”  
  
She’d have to make a new stone if the original was damaged, and she sighed, concentrating on just using a few drops of each to make the calling, not quite solidifying it as she put the four vials down in her stand, and dropping the blood into the salt water.  
  
The pendant shot out of the bowl and she frowned as she inspected the chain, “It was in a fish’s stomach,” she pointed out the remnants of the creature on the stone itself, “Well then. I’ll just have to make something for her that won’t so easily be ripped away in her new occupation.”  
  
He nodded and she sighed, “Of course, this is giving her a crutch. She’d have to be able to…”  
  
“You keep asking Cero for a doll!”  
  
She blinked, taking a deep breath, the argument of how that was different dying on her lips.  
  
Because it wasn’t really. Both she and Leona had the ability to disguise themselves without using the bloodstone or the doll.  
  
But it was impractical, and used far more energy, and required a far greater sense of self-worth and calm.  
  
And from Varotin’s state, Leona was lacking in both right now, and Mira frowned, chewing the inside of her cheek in worry.  
  
He sighed, ashamed at his outburst and pulled his hat down over his eyes.  
  
“Earrings,” she said suddenly, and he glanced up at her, “Pirates have earrings, right? They can’t easily come off in wind, though she might have to take it out to bathe and such…” she tapped her chin, “Smaller hoops then. It’d be cute.”  
  
She set to work, breaking down the components of the original bloodstone and complying the new mixture with the fresh blood, “I’ll send them to her when I’m done, though it might take some time. Will she be alright until we can get there?”  
  
He frowned, and she chewed the inside of her cheek as she watched the mists swirl around his eye.  
  
“She’s sleeping now… and hiding,” he finally said, “She made a fort with the bits of her armor.”  
  
“Sometimes after a good cry you do things like that,” Mira smiled sadly, “I’ll hurry, we’ll take them when I finish. Just keep trying to talk to her.”  
  


* * *

She had stopped crying hours ago.  
  
Leona had a  _bit_  of a practical mind, and what good was crying doing anyways?  
  
It threatened to blind the eye from Papa, and she already was hurting him enough by ignoring the comfort that he was trying to send her.  
  
His comfort  _didn’t_  help, but she didn’t want to hurt  _him_  by telling him that.   
  
She sighed, glancing at the armor that had fallen off her when she had reverted back to a whelpling, the Crimson Wings tabard that she had been using as a blanket for the last day, the swords, the chewed yellow headband.  
  
Bandages were still wrapped around her head, but loosely, and she scratched them off, revealing the left eye that was a clouded pale red, one that never would see. It was a stark contrast with the right eye that glowed with the fel green light.  
  
She moved the pieces of armor around, making a fort of sorts for her to hide in, on the off chance someone would come looking inside the cave. It’d do for now at least.  
  
What was she supposed to do though?  
  
Vel would be angry at her, she had promised to not lose control, but she didn’t think she’d lose her pendant! Not when she was so careful!   
  
Vaguely, a voice in the back of her mind pointed out that she had kept her disguise even after losing the bloodstone, but she retorted with the fact that she had tried to put it back on, and couldn’t.  
  
Papa was panicked, she could feel that through his eye, and she closed it, cutting off their connection for a moment as she was back in darkness again.  
  
Except for the worry over Captain Killian… she had been  _happy_  the last few days.  
  
She sniffed at the yellow headband, then made a face and tossed it aside. She couldn’t go back  _there_. She refused… besides, that would hurt Papa and Mama even more than she was right now.  
  
And the Voices were getting closer… if she went back to that place, they would capture her.  
  
She shivered, drawing her tattered wings close to herself and shrunk under the tabard blanket, reaching with tiny claws to pull the Vrykul swords to her, and opened her eye again.  
  
 _Maybe I can just **stay**  in the cave, I bet Sunspire Port could use stories of a crazed dragon…_  
  
Leona frowned, she was tiny, and normally black dragons didn’t protect… anyone. She doubted that if they found out, they’d even consider the idea.  
  
Well… maybe Rizzy.   
  
If he could forgive her for lying to him in the first place.  
  
Her practical mind couldn’t find any reason for her to leave the cave, and couldn’t find any reason to stay inside it, and finding plenty of reasons to give up and cry again.  
  
 _I… just wanted to be useful._  
  
The tears were coming back, and she pulled the breast plate down to keep anyone from hearing her sob.


	7. Little Dragon Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need a little help. And a great Big Brother.

**Little Dragon Found**

The humming was what woke her up, and she quietly moved to the opening of the sea cave and sniffed at the outside.  
  
There was someone out there, and she quickly closed both her eyes and flattened herself… not that she had to, her ears pricked to see who he was.  
  
 _He smells like Mama a little…  
_  
Her snout scrunched up,  _And like dragons, and the forest…  
_  
Her stomach rumbled as she picked up a third scent,  _Cookies!  
_  
 _It’s a trap, it’s a trap, it’s a trap.  
_  
She took a deep breath,  _Maybe not… Papa and Mama are worried…_  
  
Leona listened to his singing, yawning as she waited on him, smiling a bit at the song.  
  
She hadn’t realized that she had fallen asleep until she woke up in the wee hours before dawn and sniffed.  
  
Whoever that was had gone, but she could still smell the cookies.

Carefully, she moved out onto the beach, listening and smelling for signs of anyone else on the beach.  
  
No one was around and she pounced on the bag of cookies with glee, then ran back to the cave.  
  
Safely back under her breastplate she opened it, and frowning as she sniffed them for poisons, finding the communicator and the letter, and nibbled on a cookie as she waited for the sun to come up and shine into the cave so that she could read it.  
  
Leona frowned, reading it over and over again, and thinking carefully, reaching for another cookie before realizing that she had already eaten them all.  
  
She needed to return to Papa and Mama… they were worried over her after all… even more than she thought if they had sent whoever this was.  
  
And she couldn’t stay in this cave forever.  
  
But could she really trust this person?  
  
Taking a deep breath, she made a decision.  
  
She pressed the on switch to the communicator and in her soft draconic voice,  ** _“_** Er… Hello? Who is this?”  
  


* * *

Mira was waiting for the  _Aurora_  at the coordinates that she gave Darnath, and Leona rode on the Commander’s shoulder as he walked down to meet them, her good eye widening as she saw the figure in the Shado-pan helm waiting on her.  
  
“Papa!” she flopped off his shoulder, turning from whelpling to elf before she landed and running towards him.  
  
“Leona!” Varotin cried and ran towards her, and in the middle they met.  
  
Mira held a hand up to prevent Darnath from getting closer, “We’re at a safe distance here.” **  
**  
It was hard to see who threw the first punch or if they both threw one at the same time, but for the next few seconds the two were fighting with each other like their lives depended on it.  
  


It ended with Leona landing a mean uppercut, and knocking off her father’s helm and he grabbed her in a big hug and threw her up in the air.  
  
“You beat me again!” he said proudly, “I’m going to have to work real hard to teach you some new tricks!”  
  
“Papa you keep falling for the feint!” she giggled, “You need to listen for it!”  
  
Mira sighed, “It’s always like this,” she explained quietly with the barest of smiles on her face, and then they followed the Commander on board the ship.  
  
Leona was much happier, and more focused, and it showed as she talked animatedly with her father about her adventures in Sunspire and on the  _Vengeance_ , then she frowned.  
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t listen when I lost control Papa,” she said quietly, “I…I thought that you’d be mad at me.”  
  
He ruffled her hair, “Never,” he promised, “It’s alright to be scared, just remember that there are people you can talk to,” he lowered his voice, “I was scared  _lots_  of times Leona.”  
  
“Even  _you_  Papa?” she asked breathlessly and stared at him for a long moment.  
  
Mira was sitting across from them, quietly eating her dinner, and he had grinned and nodded at the question, she was certain he didn’t see the slight change.  
  
“All the time,” he papped her cheeks, “Oh man, those earrings Mama made look good on you, you’re getting big Leona!”  
  
The red-haired girl smiled at that, “I’m still your little girl Papa, I’m in no hurry to grow up.”  
  
Her hair was no longer held back by the chewed yellow band that was once a gift, Leona claimed she lost it, and didn’t mind pulling her hair back into the half ponytail that she had now. Her skin was still darkly tanned, and her cheeks still a little round.  
  
But she most certainly had Varotin’s nose now. It was only the barest of changes, and Mira smiled at it.  
  
“Wait until I show you what Uncle Rizzy taught me Papa! I got to climb up the mast and everything, it was the coolest thing… well before I got here…” she sighed, “I think I better figure out how to fix my wings sometime, I like being high up,” she chewed the inside of her cheek, “Papa…”  
  
He tilted his head at the worry in her voice and she took a deep breath and turned to him.

“I want to know where my egg came from. Is that wrong?”

* * *

 

The letter came in the morning mail, in a package with a strange stone cipher. On close inspection, it would be found to be in strange raised runes, and the stone was a guide to translating them.  
  
It may take a bit, but when it was done.  
  
 _Uncle Rizzy,_  
  
Hi! Sorry I disappeared on you, but I was… really worried over something, and didn’t think I should bother anyone about it. Then I lost something, and it was a big mess.  
  
Um, I’m sorry about that, and sorry about missing rigging lessons, I really like those, and want to help you on the Vengeance again very soon.   
  
Right now I’m on the Aurora with my parents, and we’re going house hunting of sorts. When I get back to Sunspire Port, can we get some noodles though?   
  
Love,

_Leona._  
  
Ps. Aren’t the runes neat? Mama’s students made them up for me. Serene says they teach a version of it (In common and thalassian, she says this is my own secret language) at the Kirin Tor Academy after she fixed it.  
  
Pps. I hope you like your tiger! I made one for Vel too!  
  
The tiger in question was a small one, at the very bottom of the package, every detail lovingly carved out of coral, right down to the seemingly playful expression on his face and the stripes crossing his back.

 


	8. Mira's Concerns and Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira writes to Vel and Cero.

**Mira's Concerns and Letters**

The house in Silvermoon was far too spacious, and too close to too many prying eyes… even if it was in one of the neighborhoods that very few ventured.

The Magistry was _very_  serious about their Home Owner’s Association.  
  
Mira didn’t mind giving it up, even if it meant nearly six months of clean up to fully sterilize the remainders of her laboratories and the experiments within. She was furious when she found out Serene and Aura had put a giant padlock on the door and froze them solid instead of dealing with them… but in the end, couldn’t really blame them.

And it  _had_  kept her collection of blood samples safe…  
  
She hadn’t found a home for herself and her family since. Too many things had happened, first Broken Shore, then the mess in Stormheim, then the Clinic, then Leona’s second disappearance.  
  
Luckily, that was resolved much sooner than later, and she frowned as she thought about the child.  
  
_I hadn’t realized that she had become that fragile. She said she had been having so much fun when the worries and doubts had set in._  
  
It was when she realized she had lost her pendant that…  
  
A crash brought her out of those thoughts, and she blinked at the tree that had not been lying on it’s side a moment ago.  
  
“Think this is a good one?” Varotin asked, grinning as he started to saw off logs, “I’m going to surprise Leona with her own boat and then she and I are going to go fishing! She’s going to show me everything she learned from…” he frowned, tapping his chin, “I know she told me his name… it’s that whozit that’s related to that other whozit…”

Mira sighed, “Don’t worry about it dearest,” he grinned and went back to work, and she chewed the edge of her finger.

This suggestion was for the best. If the promise from the Commander was correct, not only were there whelplings Leona’s age there… there was also a chance that she could resume some of Orah’s more important research, in addition to her personal projects on bloodborne diseases.  
  
She was so very close to figuring out the corruption in the Black dragonflight. 

Another crash had her jumping, and she whirled to glare at the masked monk that was sheepishly rubbing the back of his head as he stood over the second tree, “Since she’s learning rigging, I figured I’d build her a dinghy so she can practice on her own when not sailing. Hey! You can make sails right! And a flag! She needs a proper pirate flag!”  
  
“Dinghy’s aren’t that big, make sure you chop what you don’t use so that we can have a nice fire tonight,” she crossed her arms as he grinned and mock saluted her, “And let me know what design you want on that flag for her, we owe her a birthday present since we were in Helheim at the time.” **  
**  
He nodded, and she smiled as she waved to him and went to the mock desk she had set up next to her camp, and started on her letter to be sent in a normal way (for once), a scroll wrapped in a green ribbon, with a small quartz snake that Leona had carved some time ago attached. 

_Vel,_

_We have found Leona and she’s fine. It seems to be what the General calls “growing pains” and she is much better off. I have made her a set of earrings as opposed to the necklace, and she seems to still want to help out around Sunspire Port._

_The Clinic I have left in the hands of Theravir and Raine. I have left my family alone far too long, and will return, but I must ensure that Varotin and Leona are well situated first. However, when I return, it will only be for what Raine requested, emergency surgery. I am not a healer unless it is a case that demands a blood transfusion and knife or being sewed up.  
Sewing I am quite good at. Let me know if you want anything special made._

_However, I do intend to continue the General’s research on the effects of blood and comparison to different spectrums. I will of course, share any findings of note with you._

_If you need her, Serene is still in Dalaran with Aura, and Lucierin is preparing the Serpent’s Kiss for something, but I am unsure what. Serene’s contact is still Alliance side, should you need her to gather information._  
  
Oh and the next time you call a student of mine useless, I will have to have words with you.  
  
I imagine if you give Aura a chance, he would make a rather valuable ally.   
  
Keep in mind, Serene finds him fascinating (I once timed her watching him, it was nearly seven hours).  
  
Always remember to brush your teeth twice a day! And no sweets late at night!  
Mira.  


* * *

Mira smiled as Leona disappeared, then turned back to Varotin,“Alright, I owe you number seven and ten?”  
  
He grinned, “Don’t forget number twelve,” he teased, then laid back on the bed, “Oh man, I hope I have enough time to finish her surprise!”  
  
The blood mage chuckled, going to sit down at the desk where she picked up the flag she had stashed away and picked up her needle, “You will. And if not, we’ll hide it until it is finished,” she frowned, “That voice last night on the communicator… did you recognize him?”  
  
He was snoring, and she sighed, going back to the flag, it was something she had designed for Leona alone, for the tiny dinghy that Varotin was going to build her, but for later…  
  
Leona may want her  _own_  ship when she grew up after all.   
  
Unlike Lucierin’s colors, this would not have the Crimson Wings on them at all.  
She had chosen another set of wings, black, and a red heart in the center of them, all on a field of white.  
  
It may not mean much now. It was just something for Leona to fly on a toy being built for her.  
  
Mira wondered though… how much it would really mean to the girl.  
  
She smiled as she set aside the sewing to take out a piece of parchment and a quill, sticking it into her arm to write the letter that was meant only for one set of eyes.  
  
_Cero,_  
  
_As you may have heard already from Vel, or from your own secret spies, Lucierin and her crew are now in Sunspire Port, and Leona has joined the crew of one of the other ships._  
  
_Varotin and I are going by airship to an island owned by the Atlas company, where there are demons and whelplings, to buy a house and reestablish my laboratories. I shall be continuing the experiments regarding blood and the effects on magic, and that research you and I discussed, the one concerning corruption in the blood and ways to counter their effects._

_There are a few items of note._  
  
_First, I ask that you contact me so that I can be placed in a doll. I have accidentally paralyzed Varotin a few times in the past months, and… I think he’s getting a bit more susceptible to the venom. As there are other succubi on the island we are going to, it may be for his best interests that we do that sooner rather than later._

_Second, Leona has asked where her egg came from. I know that you know this. If you only want to share this information with her, that will be fine._

_I am concerned however, that Varotin is hiding something in that regards. He paled a bit and I felt him quickly hide a memory when she asked him._  
  
_Third, who is this person on Lucierin’s ship that not only knows who Varotin is, but knows that I am connected to him. Is there cause for concern?_  
  
_Fourth, Lucierin still has the goggles you gave her. She quickly hid them, and she still claims she hates you. But she has grown well. I know you’re proud of her._  
  
_Fifth, Kit is still wandering with Envion, but she seems happy, and she has recently met with me to give me the monthly sample so that we can keep track and pull her from harm. She has also mentioned she is helping the druids with their problems. She misses you._  
  
_Sixth, I am having nightmares of late. It may be of no concern, though I am curious as to something I thought I knew… when did we first meet?_

_I hope this letter finds you well, please remember to wash your hands before meals and after using the facilities.  
  
Forever your faithful servant.  
Mira Ashsong-Oathblood._  
  
She smiled after writing it and then let the parchment flare up in purple flames, turning to ash in her hands.  
  
Cero would get it in much the same way, and it would  _not_  go to anyone else, nor could anyone read it if they tried to peer over his shoulder, the letters would not make sense.


	9. Operative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leona gets a horrible idea. Meanwhile her parents are going to different errands.

**Operative**

Leona had a few minutes of privacy, rare on the ship, and she contemplated Captain Killian’s words last night as she sat on the mast in the wee hours of dawn.  
  
Her Captain was given the task of infiltration, and while she knew that he would have some of his own ideas, maybe it would be a good idea if she could come up with a plan to present to him.  
  
She had been up for a while now, working on it as she did her daily exercises and then climbed up here to clear her head a bit more and finish the plan.  
  
Leona could disguise herself as an idiot boy. One that could blend in and maybe get a few kicks, but one that others would open their mouths around.  
It’d be better if she acted like she couldn’t speak… maybe she could get a scar on her neck or something!  
  
The wind picked up and whipped her hair around and she reached to adjust her half pony-tail, pausing and snapping her fingers as she reached to her belt and got out the knife that Lucierin had given her a long time ago.  
  
It wasn’t like it wouldn’t grow back. Besides Papa was assuring her it was cute.  
(Neither one could see that it was a hot mess, cutting your hair with a knife was never a good idea).  
  
By the time the sun rose, she was ready to tell Uncle Rizzy her plan before she presented it to the Captain, she even had… well, the best suggestion for a idiot’s name… Stu.  
  
Leona  _really_  needed to talk to Papa about coming up with disguises.  
  
“Uncle Rizzy!” she called when she saw him start up the mast, “I’ve got a great idea!”

* * *

 

“I’ll be back in a few days,” Mira said as she went about their room, packing his bags, “Cero noted that he will have someone meeting with you while he and Theravir are healing me.”  
  
Varotin frowned, uncharacteristically quiet, and she paused, “I’ve been poisoning you… and we’re moving to an island full of…” she shook her head, “With my body falling apart and the venom, I’m amazed that you’re still able to stand, and you still haven’t fully recovered from Helheim…”  
  
She glanced at him when he still wasn’t answering and then paled, noting that he had his good eye closed and a bit of mist was starting to gather around the glass one that replaced the one he had given to Leona.  
  
Mira cursed, running to grab the pendant linked to the girl, and then stared at it in confusion, not seeing anything wrong, no physical damage…  
  
There wasn’t any indication of what would cause Varotin to act like…  
  
“What’s wrong?” she finally asked, whirling to him.

A long moment passed.  
  
He blinked, opening both eyes and then glanced up at Mira with a goofy grin, “Nothing’s wrong. Though Leona thought my idea of barging in and just taking the ship isn’t very smart. She’s good!” he rubbed the back of his head, “Her idea was just as bad! But she’s got some good friends keeping her out of trouble… what were you saying?”  
  
“I’m leaving tomorrow…” she said quietly sitting on him, “The damage from Broken Shore and taking on Helya in her own domain… Orah’s going to help me with that,” she kept her eye on him, “Varotin.”  
  
He took her hand, “I’ll be good, promise. I’ll rest up like you told me too, and get all your love bites out of my system,” he leaned on her, “I’ll miss you.”  
  
“Is she alright?”   
  
Varotin nodded, and Mira stared at him, trying to figure out what had happened.  
  
Finally she sighed, whatever it was must have been over, and took his hand.  
  
“Try  _not_  to enjoy being experimented on by Cero too much,” he teased, and she swatted at him.


	10. Some Sense At Least

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...at least there are some people with sense around...

**Some Sense at Least**

_Well. That could have turned out a lot better._  
  
Leona frowned as she peered at herself in the mirror, using the oil that Mr. Mavas had given her to spike up her hair like Varotin’s usually was (when he wasn’t wearing his Shado pan helm), and trying not to think of how badly she screwed things up  _this_ time.  
  
Mr. Mavas and Mr. Thoen didn’t seem too worried about her being a whelpling… after the initial shock, and Darnath assured her that they were safe.  
  
…course she didn’t say what flight she was…  
  
She liked Darnath. She secretly hoped that Papa and Mama would adopt him too, so she could have a big brother.  
  
“I look a lot more like Papa now,” she mused, she had never really examined herself in a mirror before, and smiled,  _People will think I’m your real daughter now!  
_  
 _“You are my real daughter! Who said you aren’t!”  
_  
She giggled at Papa’s insistent voice coming into her mind, and then sighed, stepping down from the mirror and going back into the main room at Mavas’s house, waiting on Darnath or Mr. Mavas to come back so she could return to the Vengeance without worrying them.  
  
Well, disguising herself as a slave boy seemed to be a _really bad_  idea. But then, so was Papa’s idea of barging in and fighting everyone at once.  
  
Captain Saeris and Uncle Rizzy would come up with something, but Leona had hoped that maybe she would wow them with her great idea.  
  
 _Guess I still have a lot to learn…_    
  
She sat down at the table and kicked her legs as she tried to think of maybe another idea.  
  
 _“Oh! Leona! Papa and Mama both have to be away for a few days!”_  Varotin’s voice came back into her head as a bit of jade mist came from her good eye,  _“Mama has to go…er see the doctor, and I’m going to be visiting your Uncle Vonic! Be good for your Captain and everyone over there in Sunspire, we’ll be back soon!”  
_  
Leona paled,  _Uncle Vonic?  
_  
 _“Yeah! He’s a great guy! Anyways, here he comes now, so I have to concentrate, cause he’d beat me up something fierce if I don’t! Be good Leona!”  
_  
Papa closed their connection, and she started to wring her hands, it was in the journals that Serene and Mira didn’t know she could read, she had seen Varotin’s name on them and peeked… just a  _little_  peek.  
  
 _I hope he feels about Papa the same way Papa feels about him…  
_  
She frowned, shaking her head, that wasn’t the worry.  
  
The worry was the list of bounties under Vonic Oathblood’s name she had found when she went to public records.  
  
Varotin was an ex-dragonslayer. With a big emphasis on the  _ex_. Leona figured there was a big romantic reason (she had imaginings of him standing over a mother dragon’s egg and promising the slain dragon he would raise her as his own… even though that couldn’t possibly be true…)  
  
Vonic… was  _not_  retired.  
  
 _What is Uncle going to do when he finds out what I am?!?  
_  
 _What will he do to PAPA?!?_

* * *

_Commander Windmere,_  
  
Thank you for your hospitality and your offer of a home on Atlas. I will be taking you up on that offer after I take care of a little personal business. Varotin will be visiting family, and will also be away.  
  
I am prepared to inform you of what experiments I will be performing in my laboratory. All will be blood related, and most will center around corruptions in the blood and negating them. If you know of any donors willing to provide me with source material, I’d be more than grateful.   
  
As such, my laboratory will consist of cold storage, the work room, and the office. I will be called away to the Clinic that our organization runs in Suramar for emergency surgery, but I have a portal specifically set already for that and it will not strain any resources on your island.  
  
Other than that, I will ask for a secondary laboratory for miscellaneous research, all of which, since my student Serene so often reminds me to do such things, will have a proper proposal filed with both your company and Crimson Wings. Many of these are items assigned to me by my former Master so that he and Theravir are not so swamped with trivial matters.  
  
I have told Cero of you, and I think he will arrange a proper meeting sometime in the future. Do not be alarmed if you come out of the conversation rather confused, it is Ceros way to be cryptic. If you ask the right questions in the right way, you will get the information you seek, otherwise, let it be.

_Please watch over Leona while I am away. She is a bit too much like Varotin in some ways, and I fear that she will get herself into trouble._

_Always remember to measure twice so that you cut only once!_

_With thanks,  
Mira Ashsong-Oathblood, servant of General Cero Sunsoul._

She sealed the letter with wax and her signet ring, and then frowned, putting it into the mail before she glanced out the window and sighed, stepping outside.  
  
She was an experiment herself. One of the General’s best (though if you asked her, she would more than likely answer that he was proudest of his blood-phoenixes, his dolls were just a stepping stone to that).  
  
Mira glanced at her hand, noticing the criss-crossing fel green lines marring the skin, and frowned. Her body had taken a great hit during the events at Broken Shore, and she had barely recovered from that before taking on Helya and dragging Varotin’s battered soul back from Helheim.  
  
 _If Leona hadn’t been there to help…  
_  
She sighed, shaking her head to try not to think of it, instead watching the undead servants of the General walk towards her.  
  
Affectionately nicknamed the Butlers, Hershel and Claud served Cero without question, their loyalty gained through means that she never knew, but she could guess.  
  
 _Each of us have our own reasons for following Cero after all.  
_  
For her it was freedom… and to a lesser extent, love.  
  
If it weren’t for him, she’d be one of the ones attacking Suramar right now, more than likely finally going over to her former Master’s teachings, and…  
  
Mira shook her head, she refused. Even before he had performed the ritual binding her to Varotin, she had refused. She would be one of the wretched demons, either killed and drained of all they were, or one of the lost rebels…  
  
She hoped that even without Cero, she would have escaped the one that…  
  
 _No point thinking on that now. We can barely even remember him.  
_  
She was looking forward to meeting the others that Darnath had spoke of on his island. It was good that others were able to escape the grasp of the Legion or of power-hungry warlocks.  
  
Mira would fight her former masters with everything that she was. She would not see Leona made a monstrosity for their amusement or Aura and Serene lying broken and drained of their powers. Taladren would grow up in a world that Raine and others had healed, not one the Legion had burned with felfire.  
  
They were her children. The General had entrusted all four to her, though only one was her daughter officially. And she  _refused_  to destroy their future.  
  
Mira was an experiment.  
  
She would use that strength then. First things first, find the corruption in the blood. Inoculate Leona against the ones that would destroy her.  
  
The Butlers were within speaking distance now, and she opened her mouth to greet them.  
  
A sharp prick at the back of her neck had her whirling to see what…  
  
Darkness was overtaking her, and she fell into dreams of blood and fire, as the Butlers caught her and carried her away.


	11. And Yet...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things still continue on, even if everything's about to change.

**And Yet...**

Leona woke up as early as she always did, three hours before sunrise, and got out of her hammock and stretched, let her mind wander as she started her laps around Sunspire.  
  
A lot of things had happened, and she needed to clear her head anyways.  
Killian had practically promised her that it didn’t matter how twisted and corrupted her blood was, all that matter was who she was.  
  
…course he didn’t actually  _know_  about the Black Dragon part…

_“Unless there are magics at play that I do not know, you control yourself and your own destiny.”  
_  
She frowned… it  _sort_  of counted as a promise. She’d figure that out later.

And she could get some fighting lessons from him! That would be a lot of fun! Because if Papa thought she was getting behind on her training, she’d be in real trouble!

_I wish I could tell Killian the truth though…_

_I should tell Uncle Rizzy at least.  
_  
She frowned, she had been somewhat avoiding Uncle Rizzy since getting Mr. Mavas mad at him, and she figured that she should probably apologize for that… and talk with him. And then ask properly what he meant by lessons.  
  
Leona wasn’t going to let things slip like she did before. He was Vel’s brother, so he  _could_  be trusted… right?  
  
Her mind paused,  _Mama’s not happy with Vel… no, it’s Vel’s mom that Mama has issues with, I overheard her and Serene talking about that… wonder why?  
_  
She needed his help though, because it seemed like he knew how to keep a secret and  _never_  let it slip out.  
  
Papa had mentioned briefly during the bedtime story last night that Uncle Vonic wanted to meet her, and she paused her fingers on the book, quickly hiding her fear at that statement.

_“Leona what happens next?”_

_“Oh!” she tried to get back to her place, “Er… ‘Forgive me….I called you an idiot. I spoke too hastily. You are not. Had I given it more thought, I would have called you a scoundrel.’ Hold up Papa, I need to turn the page.”_  
  
She’d worry about it later, she decided during the run, she’d just have to figure out how to keep everything black dragony about her so well hidden that even she would forget about it.

…maybe that would work?  
  
She sighed, pausing and stretching before getting ready for her unarmed practice, moving through the katas Kit and her Teacher had once taught her slowly and deliberately, stretching each muscle and nerve.

Pushing all of those thoughts out of her mind, she took a deep breath and then took her swords from her back, her movements becoming much quicker as she stepped into the katas Papa had showed her.   
  
It’d be easier if she had a partner to spar against, but she was glad that today at least  _no one else_  was around.  
  
She was free to get as angry as she wanted, to attempt to see just how bad it was if she did lose herself.  
  
Because that was the first step according to what Killian told her, know her rage… know how far it was. Then practice to keep it in check.  
  
And the second step…  
  
She closed her eye, focusing on what she wanted, forcing herself away from that rage.  
  
 _“You can be scared and angry, but do not let those feelings control you.”_

Uncle Vonic was not going to find out. He  _couldn’t_  find out!

Because she was going to be Papa’s daughter until  _Papa_  decided otherwise!  
  


* * *

Serene landed on her feet for once as the portal took her back to her apartment, and started running, a clone of herself appearing at her side after the first step, another at her other side at the second.  
  
“Thoughtful, I’m leaving the Kirin Tor and the teaching to you,” the original mage said, “Lust, you handle the paperwork. Sweet is still our alliance spy, but if what Teera tells me is correct, we’ll need to incorporate this from the ground up, and that means I need to go to Sunspire to do it.”  
  
She went into the bedroom, pulling down a suitcase and starting to throw things into it.  
  
“That’s leaving me with the Emmaline and the situation with the kids,” Thoughtful crossed her arms,“And with all three of us out, that could hurt you in the long run.”  
  
“I’ll figure that out later,” Serene started to twist her hair into the bun and took off the robes, going to her closet and pulling out her old leggings and vest, “Right now we have far too much to do for me to stay just one person, and since I can be in more than one place at a time, I will.”  
  
“Fine by me,” Lust shrugged, “Mira just sent over the copy of that project, I’m…”  
  
“Stop,” Thoughtful put up her hand, pinching the bridge of her nose, and then looking to Serene, “Are you sure? We don’t know how long you can last… how long  _we_  can last. If anything happens…”  
  
She paused in buttoning her vest, glancing over her shoulder at the Reflection, “We’ll do it like we do with Sweet, I’ll come every week, we’ll just take a bit longer to rest. It’ll be much easier for me to concentrate and take care of the job Vel and Teera just hired us for. Besides, if it takes me longer than a week, that’s no good.”  
  
She picked up her bag, “I’m taking Aura with me,” Lust pouted at that, and Thoughtful seem relieved, “He’ll be able to handle the calculations better than I can anyways, and he  _is_  the master of hiding in plain sight.”  
  
The three went to the workroom and she knocked on the door, “I… hope he hasn’t taken on another project,” Serene said as she adjusted her glasses.  
  
“He’s going anyways. I’ll feel better knowing that he’s double-checking our magic,” Thoughtful frowned, “Serene… this is a bad idea. Quit the Kirin Tor, grab Sweet, stay intact.”  
  
“I can’t… not until Sweet brings Ginsera and those kids have a home,” Serene frowned, “And I doubt that Vel or the General will appreciate my abandoning the duties they gave me, to be their eyes and ears in the Kirin Tor and Magistry.”  
  
“You’re worse at being a lady than  _Kit_  is,” Thoughtful argued, “You get annoyed and the only thing’s that kept you from turning this entire city into a giant snowglobe is the fact that Aura’s been here the whole time!”  
  
“Can’t you just leave…”  
  
 _“No!”_ both Serene and Thoughtful glared at Lust and she pouted again and leaned against the hallway behind them.  
  
The mage turned to her more mature Reflection, crossing her arms, “I have responsibilities, I can’t just take off on some wild adventure…”  
  
“And yet, the first chance you got,” Thoughtful threw her hands out, “Here we are! And don’t tell me you’re not going to ensure that Vel’s idea actually works. You and I both know that you’re using Teera’s suggestion to get the fuck away because you  _hate_  being trapped!”  
  


* * *

There was a quiet storm inside her mind.   
  
Outside the General and his brother were fitting pieces back together, stitching the fabric that dressed her soul.   
  
She had things to do. People to care for. But for now…   
  
She had been broken for some time. Mira never did truly recover from the torture endured at the hand of the Confessor.   
  
 _Abomination…  
Doll…  
Demon…   
_  
She was all three. She was none of them. Who did she belong to now? Was Cero still her Master? Despite his declaration that she was free?   
  
Mira frowned at herself. She was having far too many moments of insecurity lately. There was too much work to be done.  
  
 _You can’t do anything right now…_  
  
She growled at that voice, correct as it was. Cero and Terry were busy with her body… She couldn’t even feel it at the moment.  
  
 _My answer is simple. I belong to Varotin and Leona. Everyone else is just borrowing my loyalty and services.  
_    
 _Now shut it and let me rest before Cero and Theravir are done. I have far too much research to get back too._


	12. New Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile Serene tries to find her own worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty much lumping Serene's entire departure from Vel's employment in this one post.

**New Assignment**

“What do we know about him?” Serene paced back and forth in front of her desk, not waiting for Aura to answer her.  
  
After casting possibly the most powerspell ever made (by her) she had awakened from the mage stupor to quite frankly, a mess. Aside from the fact that her reflections all had dissipated… luckily  _after_  Ginsera had managed to get Gawain and his younger sister… but still leaving a heap of trouble to take care of, to top it  _all_  off Vel had this assignment for her.  
  
Apparently some Ambassador needed watching… very  _close_  watching… as he was prone to making rather silly and costly mistakes.

“As I can’t be a member of Crimson Wings, that means a false name,” Serene sat down, starting on the documentation she would need, “Aura, I want you with me on this to. How do you want to be known as Mist?”  
  
“Why Mist?”  
  
“Because it sounds like a  _silly_  name a  _silly_  elven girl would give to the whelpling that Father and Mother gave her,” Serene smirked, “Didn’t the Flight have a bit of a poaching issue before the attack on the Sunwell?”  
  
He frowned, then got up, moving to look at what she was working on, “Serene… you’re not silly. That ruse won’t…”  
  
“Oh you have never seen me in full action sir. I can giggle with the best of them. But Mist was a present that the young Lady Celeste Fairwinds received on the birthday before the Fall, her family was all sadly killed,” she was hard at work now, “She’s spent the last decade or so as a bit of a recluse, and has very recently decided that enough was enough and it’s time to reclaim her title,”she smirked, “To that effect, I do need the title of Magister, as there is no longer a House of Lords, and I do want to also become an Ambassador to the Kirin Tor, as the lands Lady Fairwinds needs to reclaim are sadly in the midst of the Scar.”  
  
She pointed to another pile, “That one is actually true. I have a list of the confirmed dead from that event just for this sort of thing.”  
  
Aura chewed the inside of his cheek, then sighed and adjusted Serene’s glasses, “I suppose I should be happy that you want me with you.”  
  
“More like need,” she smiled sadly, “You might notice something I miss. Actually that’s a damn guarantee, based on how  _well_  you read Vel. Besides, we have everything in the Library right now since we  _apparently_  gave the apartment to Ginsera,” she shook her head, “And it’s not actually a disguise for you, it’s just your smaller self. And quite frankly Aura,” she crossed her arms, “You and I  _both_  know you prefer being small.”  
  
He chuckled, “Alright.”  
  
“Wanna be gnomes after?”

“You have trouble with that, but I wouldn’t mind having a tall girlfriend,” he teased, “No sense in letting Sweet’s disguise go to waste.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” she said sadly, “I know you were happy not being dragged around on crazy adventures, and just tinkering in the workshop. But, we still have to figure that weird note,” she took a quill from her bun, “And for right now, I have a job to do.”  
  


There was a great deal of guilt in this, Serene knew that Aura was  _happy_ in Dalaran, and in the gnomish apartments they had made their home in. He had gotten so much work done while she worked at classes within the Kirin Tor.

If she didn’t wish to go on wild adventures and search for rare books, they might have been happy in that quiet life, her teaching and writing, him working on his toys and inventions. Finding time at night to read to each other in the quiet bedroom…

Thoughtful was right about one thing though, Serene hated being trapped in one place.

They still had the Library. They would work out the rest after this assignment.

Taking a parchment, she started to write.

_Ambassador Starsworn,_  
  
Greetings and salutations. You do not know of me, but I am Lady Celeste Fairwinds, and your name was given to me by my teachers here.

_I humbly request your skills as a tutor, as I am attempting to join the Magistry, and while I have the title, and lands… though they are in the Dead Scar, the family that would sponsor me with such an endeavor has sadly been lost, and thus must prove myself the hard way… which secretly I prefer._

_I have a great deal of skill with a few spells, Mirror Image and Conjure Refreshment are two that I excel at._

_Portals… are more than likely my weakest point. I can cast one, but the exit point is usually badly done._  
  
I have broken an arm before.  
  
I am thinking of also working within the Kirin Tor, as I feel a great deal of good can be done by forgetting faction alliances, especially with the demons quite literally at the door. Any help in that regard would be greatly appreciated.

_Please inform me if you want to meet in person to further discuss details, I will be waiting to hear from you._

_With Gratitude,_  
Lady Celeste Fairwinds.  
  


* * *

The two were stretched out lazily in the Astromancer room of the Library, a rather large book lopsided over Aura’s head as Serene leaned on his chest, when the knock from the bell sounded.  
  
“Looks like back to work for me,” Serene yawned as she sat up, “I was rather enjoying not having anything to do.”  
  
“Mira’s not back yet either, we’ll both be busy soon,” Aura pointed out as he glanced at her then frowned, sitting up and adjusting her glasses, “But it sounds like the portal from the farm,” he took out a strange looking gadget and nodded, “Mail for Lady Fairwinds.”  
  
She blinked, “Oh. Well then,” she stood up, adjusting her vest, “Let me go see what the Ambassador had to say,” he pressed a button and a portal opened in front of her, leading to the room at Raine’s cottage they had confisticated for the current job of Vel’s.  
  
After all, the priestess was supposed to be at the Clinic in Suramar, and Raine was more than happy to loan the farm out.

Just a little paperwork from Serene, and the farm changed hands quite easily to the Lady Celeste Fairwinds.   
  
She went to the door, picking up the rather intricate envelope and noted the seal, “Vel, the hell did you get me into…?” she muttered as she went to the office she had set up, sitting down at the desk and opening the letter, as the portal from the Library shimmered once more and Aura came out, in his guise as a whelpling pet and flopped on her shoulder.  
  
“I should dye my hair for this,” she said quietly as she read the note over, and he squeaked his disagreement as she chuckled, “Fair enough,” a quick kiss given to his snout as she reached for her stationary.  
  
 _Ambassador Starsworn,_  
  
No apologies are needed! I much rather have you at your best, and I have had matters to settle of my own.

_Tomorrow sounds perfect for my schedule, perhaps we shall meet in the Court after dinner? I would not want to infringe on any plans you may have already set._  
  
Again, thank you for your consideration.

_Lady Celeste Fairwinds._

* * *

She had watched him for the entire evening, standing in the corners and nursing her glass of bourbon as she kept just enough attention on the show to not be staring.  
  
The more she watched the Ambassador, the more angry with herself she felt.  
  
When the man he had been waiting for appeared and she saw their interactions, tiny gestures she recognized near immediately, she felt a feeling of dread washing over her.  
  
Her involvement here was not only unneeded, it could do far more harm than good.  
  
Vel had no idea what she had asked.  
  
Serene was scum for even accepting this job.  
  
It was two more glasses of bourbon and three acts later that she made her decision, and stepped to them both, whispering for a conversation after the show.  
  
She would not be an obstacle for a couple that… from Vel’s reaction… just got over a potentially ugly fight.  
  
She frowned and thought, the Personalities creating a rather loud argument in her head.   
  
The fortune teller of the Tarts was right, it was time for her to make a decision once and for all.  
  
She gave a mental kiss towards Aura and made it.  
  
She told the two men everything… but who had sent her, though she didn’t have to… her description of the sort of person that would send a spy was more than enough.  
  
They walked away and she contacted Vel on the communicators and resigned.  
    
Aura had appeared in whelpling form shortly after, while she was speaking with Darnath and Vel on that communicator, despite his social anxiety, and landed on her shoulder, quickly hiding away as he attempted to comfort her.  
  
Mira sent a quick message to her through the bloodstone, supporting the decision made, and offering a vacation from laboratory work until she felt well again.  
  
Lucierin sent a series of teasing remarks through the mechanical dragon, though mentioned that she had a place on the Kiss if things didn’t work out with Darnath’s proposal. It was the support she expected from the blood-phoenix.  
  
She reached into her bag and her hand brushed against the first of the books the Ambassador had sent her.  
  
He refused to teach her now, and she understood perfectly why.  
  
Still…  
  
She snorted at herself, Abomination remember? You don’t get to do anything but brute force magic. No need in worrying about portals or any of that other crap. You had to drop teaching because you forced your ass into someone’s business, no matter how much those kids needed it, and they rejected your proposal for casting because the damn blue on the council had it reported to him who you were.  
  
Aura reached up and wiped tears she didn’t notice on her cheek away as she drunk her last glass of bourbon.  
  
She smiled sadly at him, “Let’s go home. Too many people here anyways.” **  
**  
At least her portal to the Library was one that didn’t end up five feet in the air.


	13. Test and Voices...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leona takes another step as Rizzy's Apprentice.

**Test and Voices**

She stayed up much later than she should have, looking around for Captain Killian like she promised Shade that she would, and it wasn’t until her connection with Papa opened and he cheerfully asked her to read the bedtime story that she started to head for her hammock on the Vengeance.  
  
“I was looking for a friend, sorry Papa,” she said quietly, hopping into it and grabbing the book that they were reading, “Uncle Rizzy’s giving me a test, for my observational skills.”  
  
She felt the mental ruffling of her hair and smiled, “Are you having fun with Uncle Vonic?” **  
**  
It was an hour before she closed the book, the connection with Papa closed, and she swirled up the last of the jade mist, ushering it into a bottle she kept on the shelf next to her books, corking it and watching it’s pale glow as she tried to sleep.  
  
Uncle Rizzy  _did_  give her a test. He wanted her to tell him three things, why Darnath flew an airship, why Mr. Mavas’s feet never seemed to touch the ground, and why Uncle Rizzy chose to be a rigmaster instead of the master of cannons.  
  
She told him that since he’d be the most difficult, as he would know she was watching, that she’d start with him.

>   
>    
>  **_“On one condition. Y'watch y'aunt too. And realize… I’m an adult too Leona. I do… stuff y'ain’t gonna like findin out. Y'impress me, an find out too much… y'gonna be stuck learnin this path. There are some doors once y'peek in, y'can’t unpeek, right?”_ **

  
Watching Vel may be even more difficult. She’d have to do it in a way that the elder monk would not realize, and she couldn’t cheat and run to people that she knew would know things about Vel.  
  
For one, Mama was with Uncle Terry, and that meant that she was finally getting something healed… Leona wasn’t sure what, she just knew that it was a long time coming.  
  
She guessed at some point she’d have to watch them to find out too.  
  
The red head paused, her eye widening at the thought.  
  
 _I… really don’t know anything about anyone.  
_  
 _Maybe these lessons with Uncle Rizzy won’t be a bad idea. I can be a lot more use to him and the General if I…  
_  
 ** _Is that all you think about? How you can be of worth?  
_**  
She paled, quickly reaching out and grabbing the bottle of mist and hugging it close to herself.  
  
 **** _You think that they won’t throw you away? That they won’t destroy you for what you are, what you’ll become?_

She shut the Voices out, locked them behind thick doors with strong chains and curled in more tightly on herself, refusing to listen to them any more.  
  
The mental exercise won’t working as well as it used to, though only whispers made it past her mental barricade, and she curled into a protective ball, trying her best to keep her mind away from those.  
  
 _Papa loves me, I’m making cookies with Shade tomorrow, Uncle Rizzy’s giving me a test… Go away! They won’t! There’s nothing wrong with wanting to help!  
_  
Dark shadowy tendrils reached past the barricade, brushing against her and she shivered as she fought them off, squeezing shut her eye and taking deep breaths.  
  
The stones on her shelf started to shake and she reached over, grabbing the first one her hand met and started to shape it, taking her mind away from the Voices, and putting her concentration into  _that._  
  
Eventually they stopped their attack, and she fell into a fitful sleep full of nightmares, a small agate halfway formed into a kestrel inside a clenched fist, the bottle of mist still clutched tightly to her chest with her other hand.  
  
But even in her sleep, she kept fighting.


	14. Care Package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira sends Leona some treats.  
> uh...  
> Also Mira moving into Atlas!

**Care Package**

  
Leona hid from behind some boxes as she peered out with her good eye at the crate sitting inconspicuously on the dock.  
  
The scarves that Mira had made for her and Uncle Rizzy she took out with glee, the same with the blanket that her mother had woven for her bunk. The blood-mage had gone to great distances to make sure the colors were distinct and vibrant, and that the material was soft and warm.

And the first of the stuffed animals for the festival were in there too! Five blue and gold hydras that were actually, even with being sewn by a demon, rather cute and fluffy.  
  
She had taken them out and hugged them, then looked down at the crate and noticed the other thing Mira had sent.  
  
Which had her running to behind the boxes, and trying to think of a way to destroy it.  
  
_I can’t pour it in the ocean… that’d poison everyone here._  
  
_If I set it on fire… then the Port explodes…_  
  
_What do I do?!?_  
  
_Why did Mama have to send THAT?!?_  
  
She reached to her ear to press on one of her communicators, “Er… Uncle Rizzy… do you know anyone that can dispose of something  _really_  dangerous? And could do it quickly before the Trade Lord or Mr. Blaque finds out?”

She swallowed, “…Mama sent us the soup she made… and  _cookies_ …”  
  


* * *

Mira chuckled softly, “Alright dearest, I won’t send any more of my cooking,”she said gently into the bloodstone, “I didn’t realize that food will spoil  _so_ quickly.”  
  
_“It’s the salt air Mama.”_  
  
It was a lie, but she did appreciate her daughter’s attempt to spare her feelings, and Mira smiled, “It’s almost time for your bedtime stories, isn’t it? I’ll let you go so that you can have Papa all to yourself.”  
  
_“Night Mama, I’ll tell him to call.”_  
  
She sighed, “No need dearest, we have our own bedtime story…”  
  
_“…adults are_ so _weird…”_  
  
“You may not think so when you’re older,” Mira chuckled as she closed the connection, and sat back, she had opened that connection earlier in the day, to see how the care package went, and watched Leona’s sheer panic in attempting to dispose of her soup…  
  
If she hadn’t already known how others thought of her cooking, it would have been a  _little_  offensive.

Well… at least she knew that when it came to care packages, no matter what it said in the observation book, only tailored goods… or little stones she had collected… would do. She had already marked that down in her Mother Book.  
  
_Use your strengths. Don’t try to be something you’re not for their sake, they’ll have their own strengths, and will need yours._  
  
It was a work in progress.  
  
However, there was another reason for the food in the care package, she didn’t want Leona noticing the slight enchantment on the blanket. After sleeping with it, she wouldn’t, but Mira had hoped that the protection spell would stay intact long enough to activate. Thus the diversion.  
  
It wouldn’t do for Leona to have a nightmare at sea, private bunk or not, and while the blanket wouldn’t keep them from coming, it would keep her from calling to the stones or… anything unpleasant that might occur if she unconsciously lost control of herself.  
  
There was a very brief moment last night apparently. Something had sparked anger…  
  
Mira glanced over at the vitals the bloodstone was reporting on, the girl was calm now, and she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
_Don’t let Leona lose herself, ever. She’s too precious._  
  
It was a small prayer she had made into a mantra, if there was a way to stop…  
  
Commander Windere had spoken of someone that could possibly take care of the Voices… or at least teach Leona to control how much those damn things affected her, someone named Lyren, she needed to look him up.

She glanced over at the table holding the notes for blood corruption, she was still making progress, but… not enough to feel that it would be a solution by itself just yet.   
  
_I’ll need more samples soon. To run more tests… and I’ll need a volunteer to test the first of the serums…_  
  
_This is nowhere near completion…_  
  
Mira frowned, she needed help.  
  
Meanwhile… it was getting late, and there wasn’t much else that she could do. And probably best that she wasn’t waiting in her laboratory when Varotin called her on his bloodstone.  
  
She’d get started on the formula for the serum in the morning.  
  
  



	15. Nightmares and New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leona still has nightmares, but... her new mission from Uncle Rizzy does let her meet some new friends...   
> Also a visit to Mira!

**Nightmares and New Friends**

She didn’t scream as she woke up, somehow managing to not do that, and Leona laid on her bunk for a long moment before opening the curtain to see if she had disturbed anyone in the quarters.  
  
It didn’t seem like it, and she pulled the blanket around her like a cloak as she got out of her bunk and quietly crept to the deck.  
  
It was a quiet night, and there were very little in the way of clouds, she could see a lot more stars than usual, and the waves seemed subdued. She glanced over at the mast for a second, but chewed the inside cheek and sat against the edge of the ship.  
  
Captain didn’t want her on the rigging without Uncle Rizzy. Or at least she was fairly certain he didn’t.  
  
Tentatively she tested the connection with Papa, only to be met with a loud snore, Uncle Vonic had worn him out today, there was some sort of big fight the two had that she didn’t quite catch, something to do with which style was the Oathblood way… Papa had barely made it through the bedtime story without passing out.  
  
 _And I don’t want to bother anyone else…  
_  
She sighed, leaning her head against the railing,  _This sucks. Being a dragon that can’t even fly is just stupid, and if they find out that I’m having nightmares…  
_  
Leona wiped the tears off her cheeks,  _Stop that. You can’t just give up, cause then the Voices will get you, and then… No more fishing with Seo-Yun! Or lessons with Uncle Rizzy! And Dar won’t let you play with Jack anymore! And do you really want to disappoint Captain?!  
_  
 _And if the Trade-Lord finds out…  
_  
 _ **“There are no good dragons.”**  
_  
The tears started again, and she pulled the blanket around her.  _I’m not giving up, I just… don’t want to fight it alone…_  
  
Luckily nothing answered her.

* * *

“Mama, why is there a giant bed in the center of your…” Leona paused, thinking better of the question, “Er, nevermind, I don’t want to know.”

Mira chuckled at the small red head and sighed, “I can’t believe you did that to your hair…” she frowned, “And you spiked it too?” she shook her head, “I’m trying to get your Papa to grow his out!”  
  
“He thinks I look cute, I showed him in a mirror!”   
  
The little bladedancer was sitting on the edge of Mira’s examination table as her mother checked her ears, a rather wary eye on the needles set a few feet away, “Mama,” she started, interrupted when Mira placed a tongue depression in her mouth, “O ‘e haf 'o 'dis efry'ime?”  
  
“You haven’t had a physical in over a year,” Mira said smiling as she looked in Leona’s mouth, “I noticed that in the records right before you came, and I want a baseline before you go talk to Lyren and his husbands. Besides, it seems the salt air agrees with you, you seem a lot happier than when we lived in Silvermoon,” she frowned, “Though those tonsils worry me… have you had any sore throats lately?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“It might be allergies… let me mark that down, we’ll keep an eye on it. They look…” Mira blinked,“Actually, I should check dragon tonsils before making that diagnosis. Considering breath weapons… that might just be those developing…” she tapped her chin, “I’ll need to consult an expert on the matter,” she put the depression away, “Alright, let’s check your height and weight, and we’ll be done.”  
  
Leona breathed a sigh of relief, no sh…  
  
“After we give you your boosters.”  
  
 _Fudge.  
_  
“Stop making that face,” Mira said as she turned to prep the needles, “You don’t want anyone on your ship to get sick because you didn’t get your immunizations.”  
  
She sighed, Mama was right, and she closed her eyes and held out her arm.  
  
 _“That’s my girl!”_  
  
“Varotin, when you return, you have a few to catch up on yourself,” Mira said, and Leona giggled at Papa immediately closing the connection, “And just a pinch…” Leona bit back a cry, it was _ALWAYS_ more than a pinch, “I’m surprised at you two, all that fighting mess you get in and both of you do everything you can to get out of your boosters.”  
  
“It’s scary Mama,” Leona said quietly as Mira shook her head and placed a few colorful bandages on the entry points, “That… and…” she chewed the inside of her cheek, “You get weird about needles.”  
  
“Science is fascinating,” Mira argued, “Alright, go into the sewing area, I need to make sure you haven’t gotten too many inches on me. And I need to make measurements for a suit, since you don’t want to wear dresses,” she tapped her chin, “How are the plans for the Festival coming?” **  
**  
Leona grinned, now that all _that_ was over, it wasn’t going to be a bad visit at all!

* * *

Leona happily returned to Sunspire, rather enjoying the visit with her mother… after the checkup, it was a fairly nice one, and Mama mentioned off hand perhaps bringing a booth with some of her weaving to the Founder’s Day Festival, maybe even a raffle or something, just to see what money she could raise for the Port.  
  
She didn’t expect someone to bump into her, placing a rolled piece of paper in her hand, and she turned to see who it was, tilting her head at no one being there.  
  
Confused, she glanced at the letter, then recognized Rizzy’s handwriting and ducked into the alley, running her fingers along it as she read and then looking at the picture.  
  
 _She’s pretty… I guess this is to help her then… Uncle Rizzy wouldn’t ask me to do this if it wasn’t important._  
  
The small red-head nodded, then reached into her bag for the thermos of soup that Mira had sent her and put both the letter and picture in the thing, listening to it sizzle as both melted in the acid.

Once that was melted down, she looked around. She didn’t have her swords now, so… it may not be a bad idea to go play.  
  
 _…it’s not lying, but it does seem sort of mean._  
  
She hadn’t met the other kids at the port yet, but she knew where a few of them played, and she turned to walk towards the beach near the makeshift playground they had set up as their club house, looking down at her feet, and occasionally bending down to pick up a stone or two.  
  
“Hey! It’s the boy that works on th’  _Vengeance_!” one kid cried.  
  
She looked up at that, there was a girl her age with long strawberry blonde hair waving at her, about the same age as her, and she waved back.  
  
“Hey, wanna play?” a small boy called, “We need another person for teams.”  
  
Five other children appeared behind them, all staring down at her, and Leona took a deep breath and smiled, “Yes, I can play!” she called.  
  
“You’re a GIRL?” the first one that called out said in surprise, then chuckled, “I’m Neri, who’re you?”  
  
“Leona,” she took a deep breath and walked up to the group, tilting her head at the seven children that all stared at her in wonder.  
  
“Geeze, whacha do tha’ to yer hair for?” Neri crinkled her nose, and then reached back to adjust her pony tail, “Tha’ wha’ ya gotta do t'get on a ship, count me ou’. I’ll ge’ my own an Cap’n.”  
  
Leona shook her head, “I fight a lot, so I have to pass as a boy sometimes. Besides, this way, none of it gets caught in the rigging.”  
  
“You clim’ on the mas’?” one small boy cried, “I wanna!”  
  
“Nuff of tha’!” ordered Neri, “Ever play kick ball?” she blinked as Leona shook her head, “Simple game! How come?”  
  
“Uh… Papa and I did other things…” she blushed, and Neri laughed, “I’m a quick learner.”  
  
“Fine! Ya can lead those four,” she pointed, “And the other’s be on my team. Ya gotta kick the ball and run those bases, easy nuff, right?”  
  
Leona nodded and Neri grinned.  
  
The other girl was tall for her age, and skinny, with a few bruises hidden beneath her clothing, Leona recognized the small signs of hurt from attempting to hide some herself… though she didn’t think Neri and her father sparred like she and Papa did.  
  
She  _did_  seem to be the boss of the small group of children, or the self proclaimed Queen of the Playground.  
  
“Come ‘round tomorrow and you can be King,” Neri said after the game, “Hey! Ya can tell us things about the sea and stuff…” she took Leona’s arm, “I’m gonna be Cap'n myself one day! This here’s my crew!”  
  
“Bu, Neri… do I hafta swab…” one of the boys started and she glared at them, “Y'mam.”  
  
“I’ll put in a good word to the Trade-Lord for you,” Leona said quietly, and Neri brightened at that, “I’ve been to his home plenty of times with Uncle Rizzy.”  
  
 _“REALLY?!?”_  
  
She had the attention of all eight of them now, and blushed, her ears falling.  
  
It was the perfect opportunity to start on her job…  
  
“And the purveyor. You’ll need a ship and docking rights…” she scrunched her nose in thought, “He’s got a really nice physician now,” she said, “She’s pretty, but she can’t do much, she has a hard time…”

“Ooo, Mr. Blaque’s got hisself a Princess!” Neri said excitedly, then frowned, “Wha’s her name?”  
  
“Feylan,” Leona supplied, “She wants to open her own clinic I think… I didn’t speak with her that long.”  
  
 _Or at all…_  
  
She didn’t have to say anything else, once the idea of a Princess in his office wormed into their minds, the kids wouldn’t talk about anything else as they finished their play, and Leona was allowed… er rather pulled into it by Neri… to stay with them for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
There was even a song they were working on about the subject…  
  
“Ma’s calling!” one kid said, running off around sunset, and then slowly the rest trickled back towards Sunspire, until only Neri and Leona were left.  
  
“Ho’ come ya don’t hafta go home?” Neri asked and glanced over at Leona, “I mea’ ya an orphan or something?”  
  
Leona shook her head, “Papa is with Uncle Vonic, and Mama’s working with Atlas right now. They know where I am, and they trust me, so…” she smiled and hugged her knees, “I miss them though, we really love each other a lot.”  
  
“Weird,” Neri snorted, “My ol’ man’s at the tavern af'er ‘e ge’s ‘is gold from the daily job. Ma’s in the sod, killed when the jerk Ar'has came whacking through.”  
  
The red-head frowned at that, “…sorry…” she said, “Um… if he’s there, wanna come eat some noodles with me? My treat?”  
  
Neri grinned at her, “Hey, you migh’ jus’ be the King of the Play'roun’. Trea'ing her Queen like tha’!” she elbowed Leona at the wide eyed stare, “Messin’ wit’ ya. Ligh'en up!” she stood, “Race ya! Las’ one there has to kiss the Trade-Lor’!”


	16. Neri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aside from Haidee (who Leona is still halfway certain is a ghost), she never really had a friend before. Much less... someone near normal.

**Neri**

Leona had never had friends her age before other than Haidee. And Haidee she was certain was either much younger or a ghost.  
  
It was strange, she and Neri had stayed out most of the night, chattering…  
  
Well, Neri chattered.  
  
Leona didn’t know  _any_  of the subjects the other girl flitted around. She never wanted a nice dress, her hair was just hair, and boys?  
  
Boys were the same as anyone to her. Most of her self-adopted family were boys.   
  
She had no idea that girls her age talked about how cute…well, no, she had heard Luce tease some before, but that was towards Serene mostly, who was most certainly  _not_  a boy. And Serene liked Aura a lot… but she never  _talked_  about it!  
  
And Mama just turned red when talking about Papa or when he said he loved her, and vice versa!  
  
“Whacha thin’ of ‘ha’ one?” Neri pointed at a random sailor, as perplexed at Leona’s lack of interest as Leona was about the entire subject to begin with, “Be’ coul’ go a few 'ounds.”  
  
“No, he has a bad shoulder, see the tick, it’d take one round, and all I’d have to do is feint left and attack from the right,” she said.  
  
Her new friend laughed, “No! I be’ 'e’s a goo’ kisser!”  
  
“Why would I want to kiss him? Is it a tactic to…”  
  
Neri stared at her, “Cause i’…suppose’ t'be fun! 'Sides, if you’re good a’ it, then ya can wor’.”  
  
“I work now  _without_  kissing anyone.”  
  
“I mean’ the good money! If I go’ that job, 'en I wouldn’ hafta live with my father and I’d be able to save up,” Neri frowned, “Bu’ too scared t'apply righ’ now... it's dangerous and t'Madame is mean, plus Auntie's always sick lately...”  
  
Leona was even more confused, and she debated asking Mama what sort of job paid for kissing.  
  
…then remembered the  _Talk_  after she asked about Dragonsworn, with both Mama and then Jack and Dar… and thought better of it.  
  
“I bet you could get a job without kissing someone,” Leona snorted, “I got to run errands tomorrow, why don’t you come with me and see if anyone’s hiring.”  
  
Neri stared at her, “Ya’d do tha’?”  
  
She nodded, “But… what’s so special about kissing?”

Leona honestly didn’t get it. She got plenty of kisses on the forehead from Mira… and Papa would give her hugs. And she’d kiss someone on the cheek, cause Kit was big on doing that to greet people, and it sort of stuck with her even after the adoption.

But kissing as something special? There was  _something_ she was missing here.  
  
The strawberry blonde giggled, then sighed, “Ya jus’ don’ get i’. Makes ya feel special t'ge’ kissed by someone you like.”  
  
Leona sighed in defeat, seemed she wasn’t going to get a proper answer from Neri at least.  
  
But… if that worked… that may explain why Papa got distracted in all those sparring matches when Mama walked in to watch.  
  
…and why he fought so hard against those fel-tainted vrykul in Stormheim and on Broken Shore when he was protecting Mama…  
  
“I guess I’ll find out someday,” she finally shrugged, “No hurry.”  
  
Neri shook her head, “Someday can’t come fas’ enough,” she sighed.  
  


* * *

She had heard crying, and it confused her, because normally stones  _didn’t_ cry.  
    
But this one was, and she only half listened to Neri as the two looked through the gems at the jeweler’s, the other girl being tasked with collecting some necklaces and earrings… apparently the dressmaker had a rather large order of evening gowns.  
  
Truth be told, Leona got lost at empire waistline…  
  
“Gor, loo’ a’ T'AT!”   
She started at the outburst, then glanced where Neri was looking.  
  
And then just… stared with a wide eye at the star ruby the size of  _both_  of her fists together.  
  
Leona frowned, she found the source of the crying, but she couldn’t figure out  _why.  
_  
“You two! Get away from there!” the jeweler cried, running over to the girls, “I’m about to sell this rock for a thousand gold! Can’t have you getting smudges on it!”  
  
“Who’s buyin’?” Neri asked excitedly, “I ne'er seen one t'at size!”  
  
Leona continued to stare, “Sir… can I trade for it?” she asked quietly, “I have…” she reached into her bag and called a stone that wanted to be sold and used for pretty lords and lordlings, “This.”  
  
Both Neri and the jeweler stared wide eyed at the diamond she had pulled out, it wasn’t quite as large as the ruby, but…  
  
“I can get three thous…” he started, then snatched it up, “Take the ruby. No idea what you’ll do with it, but get it and go on with you. Neri, the jewelry for your Mistress will be ready in the morning,”he sighed and looked at the gem he had gotten from Leona, “Boy, any more of these, you bring straight to me.”  
  
“Yes sir,” Leona said quietly, though a small voice in the back of her head added,  _only if they want to go to you._  She put the ruby in her bag and took Neri’s hand and led her out of the store.  
  
“WHERE’D YA GE’ T'AT?!?” the other girl cried when they had gotten further away, “What else is in t'at ba…” she snatched it and frowned as she opened it, then turned it upside down, “Gor! Wha’ kinda tri'k…? I’s  _emp'y_!”  
  
“Mama made it,” Leona took her bag back and checked to make sure her things weren’t jumbled too badly, “And… what’s the big deal? I just found that when Papa and I were camping in Highmountain.”  
  
Neri crossed her arms, then tossed her nose in the air, “We nee’ ta tal’ abou’  _money_ ,” she said, then paled, “Bu’ no’ now! I gotta ge’ back ta work!”  
  
Leona tilted her head in confusion and then shrugged, walking towards the ship as she tried to figure out why the ruby was crying… waiting until she was high on the mast to take it back out and ask it.  
  
“Oh… you were scared they’d make you smaller…” she finally said, then frowned at it, “You want to stay big and pretty… and you don’t want to just be some engagement present to some…” she tilted her head, “I see. You want to go to someone _important_.”  
  
She scrunched her nose in thought, “And you want to be the only one of your kind,” she blushed, “er… I’ll try. How about a flower? If I get the petals thin enough, then light will shine through them, and you’ll be the prettiest. And I’ll give you to someone  _real_ important, how about that?”  
  
The stone seemed to agree to that, though it had a few more demands, and Leona sighed, “Take it or leave it. I can just carry you back to the jeweler. **”  
**  
A long moment passed.  
  
Leona smiled as the ruby agreed and she closed her eye as she begun shaping.  
  
Captain was going to love this one! She just knew it!

* * *

_Everything_  hurt.  
  
Leona had spent the last day and a half talking to and running errands for the various people of Sunspire, ensuring that the “truth” Rizzy had tasked her with spreading took root in everyone’s mind.  
  
 _Welp, no one is going to think twice about Ms. Feylan now. Except for maybe a pity look or something like that.  
_  
She winced, even  _thinking_  hurt. The poor girl was just lying face down on the deck of the Vengeance, just below her favorite perch on the mast.  
  
It seemed that everyone was short on something, she never realized the amount of work different shops had to do. Or how little help they had for what they needed.  
  
Was this why Uncle Rizzy always seemed busy? He was running around making sure that the people of Sunspire had everything?  
  
 _How was he not exhausted?!?_  
  
“I guess I better start going with him if he does make rounds like that,” she decided, rolling over and sitting up, “Come on, can’t fall asleep on deck, I promised Captain I’d swab it today.” **  
**  
She got to her feet, and went to get the mop and bucket.  
  
And promptly fell asleep standing up in the broom closet.


	17. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rizzy takes Leona to Pandaria to give her some more lessons. She tries to teach something else to one of his oldest friends.

**Lessons**

Leona held the sunset fire opal in her hand, smiling as she listened to it, and then placed it down near Asca, who batted at it as she reached into her bag for the wires she made settings out of.  
  
Those never were as nice looking as her stones, metal was a lot harder to get to listen to her, something about the fire… but she managed to get some that was agreeable to her.  
  
Which was good, because until her wrist healed, she had to do a  _lot_ of things one handed.  
  
Asca managed to hold the opal for her as she twisted the wire around it with one hand, and then held up threaded a loop for the chain.  
  
“Perfect!” she said happily, then reached in her bag again for some chains she kept just for making necklaces for people, “I’ll probably keep you hidden a lot of the time, so no one sees you.”  
  
She chuckled, opal was to be her partner according to Rizzy, and she had a few ideas on how to make that happen a bit more…  _all_ of which involved her sneaking off and going dragon.  
  
“But stones really do talk to other stones… so I can put ears in places for him,” she said thoughtfully, “And I think I’m going to give you a bit of better sense too…”   
  
The gem seemed content with that, it hummed happily at her and Leona chuckled, “Man though, Uncle Rizzy’s good in a fight! Papa never taught me what to do if they completely disappear!”  
  
The last was said as a bit of mist started to come from her good eye and she grinned, “And you missed the ambush this morning too Papa!”  
  
 _“How’d you break your wrist!?!”_  
  
She blushed, not quite wanting to admit that she had forced the connection closed as an experiment before the training match, “Uncle Rizzy and I were training,” she said, “I broke your first rule about the swords and instead tried to punch him… but it was either that or not know where he was at all… those mists hide EVERYTHING. How’s the training with Uncle Vonic coming?”  
  
He paused for a moment, and she smiled, trying very hard to look innocent and cute.  
  
 _“My training’s haaaaaaaard…”_  he started and she breathed a sigh of relief, either he didn’t notice, or he was alright with it, and he continued talking about the continuing adventures he and Uncle Vonic were doing.  
  
She’d talk to him about the extra training she and Uncle Rizzy were doing later, so it wasn’t like she was hiding from him. There was just a  _lot_  going on right now.  
  


* * *

Now that she was back in Sunspire, she had a lot of work to do.  
  
It was easy to catch back up with Neri and the group of kids, and after all the other kids went to their jobs or homes, little Sasha followed Leona, something that surprised her at first, because she didn’t think that she made that big an impression on the young half-troll, but she welcomed him, carrying him on her shoulders as she talked to various people, and ignoring the shadow that stayed close behind them.

The people were resilient, it didn’t take much for them to start pretending that the dome wasn’t there, that there weren’t two airships in the sky, and that there were two more ships patrolling in the harbor.

Only a few left for better and safer venues.  
  
Both Leona and Sasha were devastated by the noodle cart’s departure, and she picked him up again and hugged him, then turned to the quiet shadow standing next to her to sob into his chest.  
  
She had meant to show Talah why Sunspire was so important.  
  
Instead, she spent the whole day greeting and calming people down, and finally returned Sasha to his mother some time before sunset, grinning at him as she gave him a special stone.  
  
“You see anything off, you call me,” she said ruffling his hair and handing him the little phoenix carving in zoisite, “And I think I know who you saw, I’ll have her come visit you sometime.” **  
**  
He just stared at her with big wide eyes and then hugged her stomach before running inside.  
  
Leona grinned, then glancing behind her, nodded towards Rizzy’s house.  
  
Saeris would be returning home soon, and she had gotten him another present besides the spoiled ruby that she had shaped into a lotus… and that was placed on the table as she went to hang up a large sign.  
  
Uncle Rizzy would be upset about the noodle cart too, so she had picked up some things to make udon for them all, and she busied herself with that for a bit, then went to check on the tank in the living room that had the big bow on it, playing with the occupant.

Captain was going to love his miniature Kraken, she was certain of it, the creature was just too cute.  
  
Leona scrunched her nose in thought, ruby lotus, check, Kraken and all the supplies, check, udon for dinner, check… what else…

_Oh! Cake!_  
  
She was going to show Talah how to have fun and be a kid, what better way to start that off!

**_“Fodder, you can grow up with me. I mean, we have to put a lot of training in at once, but… Uncle Rizzy and I have to go back to Sunspire and take care of things there too, so… there’s loads of time in between to be a kid,"she held out her pinky, "I’ll swear that you won’t die before me.”_ **

Training was training. She’d be serious when she needed to, and he can be Fodder then.  
  
But for right now, Talah was her  _friend_ … and she wanted him to have fun too. Kit… may have been  _right_ in saying that she should enjoy her childhood.


	18. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Founder's Day, and Leona helps with the Port's festival.

**Calm Before The Storm**

It had been the perfect night.  
  
Fireworks were still going off, Leona had saved some for the group of kids that she had befriended not that long ago, and even after Sasha’s family scooped him up, Neri and the rest of her company were still running up and down the beach, lighting the bottle rockets off and yelling and screaming with laughter as each one went off.

Leona was working on cleaning up the fairgrounds, Talah helping her with that, someone she considered to be her best friend now.  
  
She was the happiest she had been in a long time.

So many people came to see why Sunspire was so great, and so many people had listened to Mr. Mavas’s and Trade-Lord’s speeches, watched Uncle Rizzy’s song.  
  
The merchants that she had talked to had all happily hosted games, and even if she didn’t trust Mr. Javinth, his fishing game was probably the biggest success, though the fletcher that hosted the dart game seemed to get a bit of good business… apparently Trade-Lord and Mr. Mavas had a bet…  
  
Leona… stayed away from the throwing games after she had hit Vel in the head with a beanbag at the armory’s toss and stood behind Baraon for a time, standing on a few boxes behind the tauren and just watched the festivities.   
  
But Neri had dragged her into the maze, and she and Talah had fun before Uncle Rizzy got lost in there and Talah returned to being Fodder.

That was still fun, he stayed in the shadows anyways.  
  
Vel even seemed to enjoying herself, though Leona suspected that it was because her mother had appeared. Uncle Lyon was flirting with someone, and she giggled at the thought of telling Uncle Terry, but decided against it. Even some of the crew from Serpent’s Kiss had come, Lucierin stayed in phoenix form on Zelus’s shoulder, keeping an eye on Teera and Xaval.  
  
It was wrong, but she managed to steal a few of Luce’s feathers for Talah’s darts right before the captain and Zelus returned to their ship.  
  
Even Mr. Lledwyn and Ms. Aranya seemed to have a really good time. She knew that Ilyea and Mr. Theron did. And Lady Wintersong seemed to love all the sparkling fireworks and faces.  
  
There were marshmallows to be roasted after, and a new crew to show around Sunspire. Trade-Lord had asked her to help Uncle Rizzy with the tour guide.  
The dome hadn’t dampened anyone’s spirits, by now the town hadn’t even noticed it was there.  
  
And even if Uncle Rizzy had been called to Trade-Lord’s house for business right now, it was still the perfect day.  
  
Her ears twitched at a shift in winds, frowning as she tried to determine whether or not a storm was coming.  
  
“We better finish cleaning up Talah,” she said standing up, “Trade-Lord will kill me if trash gets all over his port!” **  
**  
Sunspire was standing on it’s Founder’s Day despite everything that had happened.  
  
And if she had her way, it would keep standing for a thousand years more. She’d protect her friends.  
  
  



	19. Quiet Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leona gets a moment to sort out her thoughts.

**Quiet Morning**

It was peaceful, one of the few moments she had that was just _quiet_ like this.  
  
The girl was sitting in the mouth of her favorite of the sea caves, she had grabbed some breakfast at the end of her morning run, and now was just watching the ocean.   
  
People would be getting up soon, and she had to make her rounds and make the signs for tonight’s fight.  
  
Leona took a bite out of her honeyed biscuit, wondering when Captain would come back.  
  
He’d make his decision then, and Uncle Rizzy would go with him… but what would  _she_  do if he didn’t choose to stay? Follow right along with her uncles or…  
  
Her nose scrunched in thought, she  _wanted_  to stay here. She had been all over with Papa and Mama already, and Mama was alright with building roots, Papa would be too.  
  
She wondered if she could still work the rigs alone... she didn't want to without Uncle Rizzy, but...  
  
 _Talah maybe could stay too…And I bet I can convince Papa and Mama to adopt him. We can steal him!_  
  
Leona chuckled, “That’d be fun. I can teach him how to prank… but then Trade-Lord will probably make us both swab decks and scrape barnacles.”  
  
 _I’d like for Uncle Saeris to stay though… I hope he decides to…  
_  
 _Don’t borrow trouble_ , she scolded herself,  _Uncle Saeris will choose to stay and you won’t have to worry about it.  
_  
 _And then Talah and I can be best friends and both work the rigs!  
_  
There was the strangest bit of worry in the back of her head, the  _other_  thing Uncle Rizzy was teaching her… what she had learned about…  
  
Leona shivered, putting  _those_  thoughts neatly away before they attracted the Voices.  
  
She’d deal with that later, there was  _plenty_  of time to be a kid still.


	20. Broken Tempest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leona's training takes a tragic turn.

**Broken Tempest**

The bloodstone was shattered, and Mira stared at it in horror.  
  
Leona was still alive, the pieces were still pulsing.  
  
 _But her heart…  
_  
Mira was not surprised when there was a knock to her study, not surprised to see Varotin on the other side, his false eye glowing as he tried to connect with Leona.  
  
“She closed it again…”   
  
She understood, pulling him in for a hug, fighting back her natural instincts to demand more than that.  
  
Mira was  _not_  the one who needed him.  
  
“I never felt her hurt this badly,” he whispered, mixed emotions of rage and terror in his voice, “Not even when we pulled her out of… what sort of people are around her now? Who caused this?”  
  
“She had fallen in love Varotin,” Mira sighed, “The stone I had monitoring her shattered… it only does that when…” she paused, “They are not bad people in Sunspire… but I don’t think that Rizzy realized just how fragile a small girl can be, even when she shows them she is made of iron. Whatever did happen last night, she needs you now.” **  
**  
He held out his hand, she cauterized the instructions to get  to Sunspire there, walked him to Darnath to make sure that he and the present he had built for Leona were properly on their way.  
  
Then returned to her laboratory, and stared at the shattered bloodstone, her hands over her mouth as she tried to figure if there was anything she could do to repair it, something she could do to help her daughter.  
  
Sending Varotin to Leona was the only thing she could think of.

* * *

 

  
She didn’t talk to Rizzy when they returned to Sunspire, instead walked away from him quickly, going to the docks and stepping down to walk along the coast until she came to her sea cave.  
  
Her bag was dropped as she got to the deepest part of it, finally giving in to her emotions as she fell face first onto the sand and howled her grief.  
  
 _I promised him! We’d grow up together! He wouldn’t die before me!  
_  
She sat up, numbly holding up her pinky.  
  
 _I broke it…  
_  
She put her hand on a rock, picked up her sword and drove the hilt down on the tiny finger, refusing to cry out with pain at that.  
  
She didn’t deserve to.  
  
The Voices whispered to her, and she growled at them.  
  
 __ **“I will not forget Talah.”  
**  
She took a knife out, closing her eyes as she thought back to everything he ever told her.  
  
The blade cut deeply into her side, her own tally mark, she had failed him. She would hold herself accountable for it.  
  
She didn’t cry out at her own pain.  
  
She howled at the raw emotions running through her, rage and fear and despair.  
  
The ground started to shake as rocks sharpened and jutted out of the earth around her.

Hours later, the sun rose over Sunspire.  
  
Leona sat up, wiping her eyes and looked around.  
  
She had work to do, and she hastily got up, dusted the sand from her clothing.  
To everyone else, she would act as if nothing had happened, Uncle Rizzy’s first lesson running through her head.  
  
She could not afford to let her facade fail.

Yet… beneath it she was lost at sea and her sails were tattered.


	21. Blood Oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varotin comes to his daughter's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quote The Princess Bride in here a few times. The Azerothian version of it (Indigo's a dragon!) is Leona's favorite book.

**Blood Oath**

_“Leona!”_  
  
She looked up in surprise at her name, and thankfully didn’t drop the box she was carrying, instead handing it to the merchant that she was delivering items to, and then ran towards the man that called her name.  
  
Varotin was smiling, he always smiled… but he wasn’t hiding his face now, and his clothing was different, now leathers bound his body with buckles, leaving his chest bare, and there was a streak of white in his red hair… something had happened to him as well.

Leona collided with him.  
  
But instead of greeting him with fighting, she just hugged him.  
  
If he was surprised, he didn’t show it, instead taking her silent message, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.  
  
“Papa, I have to show you around!” she said happily taking his hand, “And you need to meet the Trade-Lord and Uncle Rizzy and…”  
  
He ruffled her hair, “Nu-unh, first things first! I got a present for you!” he lifted her up and put her on his shoulders, “I worked really hard on making it for you! Mama’s going to talk to you purse holder…”  
  
“Purveyor,” Leona corrected giggling.  
  
“…and make sure that you can keep it here when I’m not,” they made it to the docks then and he gestured towards the furthest one.  
  
Leona gasped at seeing the outrigger canoe that he had there, made of a light wood, and with a white sail with a red swirled sun painted on it.   
  
“I built it!” Varotin said happily, “Boats need names though right?”  
  


The group of kids were already gathering, all of them asking Leona for rides.

She chewed the inside of her cheek, “First ride’s with Papa,” she said, taking his hand, “And uh…”she looked around and got a bottle of soda from one of the traveling vendors, and ran to the end of the dock where the boat was, “I think… Opossum!”   
  
“Tha’s a stupi’ name fo’ a boa’!” Neri yelled from her spot and the other kids shushed her.  
  
Leona blushed, “I have reasons,” she said quietly, and looked up as Varotin put his hand on her shoulder, “Thank you Papa… I…” she swallowed, taking his hand again, “Let’s get out on the water, then we can talk,” she turned to Neri, “Er, if anyone asks, we’re going fishing!”  
  
“G'on, hav'a goo'time!” the girl waved, “We cover f'ya ‘Ona!”

* * *

  
“I’m going to be joining the crew of the Gambit when Trade-Lord takes it back, Uncle Saeris’ to be his quartermaster, and Uncle Rizzy can’t do rigs without me,” she said as she kept the sail moving, a genuine smile on her face as she showed Papa what she had learned since she came a few months back, “There’s a really good fishing spot out this way, so we can catch a whole lot and then bring them back to Port. I have to make sure Neri’s eating right, she never does. And I need to send some to Haidee too.”  
  
“Why were you crying?”  
  
Leona paused, glancing down, she  _knew_  she couldn’t hide that and she swallowed, “Papa… the training in Pandaria wasn’t just fighting practice…” how much could she tell him?  
  
“It’s to protect the Port, I can find out a lot of things for Trade-Lord,” she said quietly, “So I’m not just a pirate now, I’m a operative… but…”  
  
She took a deep breath.

“If… if I killed someone, does that make me evil?”  
  
Leona had to be careful now, if she told Papa too much, he’d be a target next… and she would  _not ever_ let that happen.  
  
“I made a friend, Talah. He’s just a couple years older than me,” she smiled sadly, “He was my best friend Papa, he was going to sail with me on the Gambit and help Uncle Rizzy too. But…”  
  
She couldn’t say anymore, the words could not come out, the memory of  _that_ night came rushing back.  
  
Tears just started flowing, “…he’s gone now…” she managed to get out, “A…and it’s my fault…" 

He didn’t say anything, suddenly he was next to her and she was in his arms, and for the first time since it happened, she sobbed, not caring if anyone saw.  
Papa was the only one here, they were miles away from shore.  
  
"Not your fault,” he whispered, holding her tightly, “And… even if you do kill someone, you’re still my Leona. You’re not evil. Not ever,” he kissed her forehead, “Don’t doubt yourself.”  
  
She smiled, wiping at her eyes, “Papa… I’m going to have to wall away my heart I think. Not… bad, and not hate… but I have to be careful with it.”  
  
It was a passage that she didn’t understand when she first read it;  _“Her heart was a secret garden and it’s walls were very high…”_

She understood it now. Leona could not afford to let it be anything else.  
   
He ruffled her hair, “That’s fine. Because your heart is special and should be protected,” he winked at her, “You shouldn’t have it out in the open in a battle anyways… too easy a target.”  
  
“I think I figured that out,” she said quietly.  
  
He frowned, taking a breath and trying to think of what to say next.  
  


“There’s… someone I have to kill Papa. Because if I don’t, I think he’s going to hurt a lot more people than he already has. But I’m not strong enough to do it yet.”

“An oath like that isn’t taken lightly Leona. Especially in our family. You willing to declare it officially?”

She glanced up at him in surprise, “You’re not going to try and stop me?”  
  
“I’ve killed before too,” he said quietly, “So has your mother. Some of them we regret but…” he frowned, “There are some people that…”

“How do you know if it’s right?”  
  
“It’s not. But if it’s to protect someone, then it may be worth breaking yourself.”  
  
She swallowed, looking out to the sea.  
  
Hidden was… he was wrong. Uncle Rizzy and Mr. Mavas she knew for certain had been hurt and Talah…

_He’s Fodder again. He has another tally mark. Talah is… he’s gone forever._  
  
The side where she had cut her own mark burned, her own small oath so that she would never forget.

Varotin watched her, “Your promises are your life,” he nodded to her broken pinky, “You already have that mindset a little. But to truly be an Oathblood, there’s more to it.”

There was a static in the air, almost like everything was depending on her answer to that.  
  


Her nose scrunched and she sat up, “Papa… why do you smell…” her voice trailed off as the sky darkened and she cursed, going to lower the sail and grab the oars.  
  
He simply looked up as the rain started to hit his face, “You see a lot of these on the ocean, huh?”  
  
She smiled sadly, pausing before she lowered the oar to water, “I… thought I was able to tell when one was coming, I guess I need to work on that…” her nose twitched again, and she whirled to him in surprise, “Papa…  _you_  smell like the storm… like Mr. Ve…”  
  
“I went back to Stormheim,” he grinned at her, rubbing the back of his head, “Since I thought I could do a better job of being a dad to a dragon and all. I asked them for help,” he rolled up his sleeve above his elbow and showed her his arm… the mark on it, “So uh…”  
  
“You’re a… a dragonsworn…” she smiled, sitting down and hugging her knees, then tilted her head as her eyes widened, “Wait, Uncle Vonic was with you!”  
  
He blushed, “…that’s sort of how I realized I haven’t been a good father Leona.”  
  
She was about to argue with him on that, tell him that he was the best father, but instead she waited patiently, looking around at the storm as her ears twitched.  
  
“If you’re serious about that oath of yours, then there’s something you need to do,” Varotin grinned, “You think you can go on one last trip with me? I’ll be watching you through the storms after that…” he rubbed the back of his head, “Er, after your Mama’s done with me. I think she likes my hair like this. She nearly fell over when she saw me and…”  
  
“Don’t be weird Papa,” Leona snorted, then giggled, “I guess I don’t ever have to be afraid of thunder and lightning now.”  
  
“Were you ever?” he teased, “Not much scares my Leona! She’s the bravest pirate I know!”  
  
“Give me a little time… I have to make sure some things are taken care of, and let Mr. Mavas and Trade-Lord know I’ll be back as quickly as possible.”  
  
“Like I said, your Mama’s going to probably keep me. She’s uh…” he rubbed the back of his head, “er, that goes into ‘weird adult things’ you don’t like hearing about… and it has been a while…”  
  
She giggled again and he grabbed her in a hug, not letting go of her until it was time to go back into Port a couple of hours later.

They hadn’t caught a single fish.  
  
Leona was still not alright. Her emotions were still running wild beneath her calm facade.  
  
But… even if she couldn’t tell him everything anymore, even if she had to keep Papa and the others she cared for at arm’s length, some at even greater distance…  
  
She still had people that she wanted to protect, people she loved.  
  
Was she  _only_  going to live for a vendetta?  
  
_"Is very strange. I have been in the revenge business so long, now that it’s over, I don’t know what to do with the rest of my life.”_  
  
_“Have you ever considered piracy, you’d make an excellent Dread Pirate Roberts?”_  
  
She was doing all this… to get stronger, to find a way to be useful…

“Papa… it’s not fair.”  
  
“Life isn’t fair, where’s that written?”  
  
She took the rope to tie the boat to the dock and stood there for a long moment, staring at the Port and the people running back and forth.  
  
“I…” she turned to him, “Sunspire’s worth it Papa,” she said quietly, “The people here… they all mean a lot to me.”  
  
He winked at her, “That’s my Leona. Don’t forget though, you’re not in it alone.”

"Uncle Rizzy said the same thing to me,” she said smiling, “I won’t. Promise. I’ve got to really think about that blood oath I’m making before I set it, don’t I?” **  
**  
He didn’t answer, instead ruffled her hair and picked her up and put her on his shoulders as they left the docks.  
  
She had a decision to make before their trip.  
  
Would her blood oath be one of vengeance… or would it be one of protection?

**_“I can’t wait to see the sort of killer Gemstone is.”_  
**   
Varotin said something and she blinked, “What was that Papa?” **  
**  
He smiled, putting her down and kneeling to get eye level with her, putting both hands on her shoulder.  
  
**“I can’t wait to see the sort of hero Leona is.”**


	22. Back to Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even so, she still has Neri and her apprenticeship to Rizzy.

**Back to Routine**

Leona yawned as Neri walked giddily beside her to the docks, the red head was exhausted, between the nightmare two nights ago and the last few days of insomnia, the small amount of sleep she had gotten happily curled next to Uncle Saeris and Uncle Rizzy last night was… just not enough.

But this was her first important job since officially becoming Gemstone. And luckily it was pretty non-violent.  
  
“Y'sure the Trade Lord asked ya t…” Neri started, then the first crate was opened for them, “Gor!” she breathed as she stared at the rainbow of sparkles.  
  
Leona smirked, “Well… see any the Magitrix will like?”  
  
The other girl paused for a second, stared with wide eyes at the colorful fabrics and sparkles, then dove right in, “This one! And… this one! And o'gsh, ‘Ona!”   
  
Leona just collected the dresses as Neri threw them at her and they went from crate to crate, checking each of the morning shipments of fabrics.   
  
“So y'Papa’s already gone?” the taller girl asked as she peered at the sequins of one, “Gah, t'bad, miss ‘im already huh?” she picked up another.  
  
“Mama needs him for something, and I’ve got to think on some things,” Leona said quietly, “He left yesterday morning before Uncle Saeris came home too,” she sighed, “I really wanted them to meet!”  
  
Neri giggled, “N'time,” she said,  _“Best surprise ever!”_  she said, hugging the next dress, “Can’t b'lieve I'getting presents for t'Magitrix!”  
  
Leona smiled, “Wait until you hear what…” her voice trailed off and she frowned, there was an air of fear that wasn’t there before, Neri’s face had changed, the girl staring a bit aways from them with wide eyes.  
  
“Le’s go 'Ona,” she said quietly, and grabbed the red-head’s arm, “T'at’s 'nuff presents an'ways.”  
  
She frowned as she and the armful of dresses were dragged away, and she looked to see what Neri was so scared of.  
  
Leona knew she didn’t like going to the docks, but she never had seen the reason why, and she wondered at what made the staggering elf so frightening to her friend.  
  
“Al'r’t, we take t'dresses to t'Trade Lord, and then what?” Neri said, her normal loudness coming back to her voice as they got further away.  
  
“You need to pick out fabrics.”  
  
That made Neri swirl around and Leona nearly crashed into her, “Whaddya mean?!?”  
  
“Lady Wintersong asked if you’d make her something.”  
  
“GOR!” Neri started to shake Leona, “Y'mean it!  _Y'really mean it?!?_ ”  
  
“Who was that man at the docks?”  
  
“Who cares 'bout m'old man!” the taller girl was still shaking Leona, “The MAGITRIX! WAN’S! ME! T'MAKE!  _DRESSES!_ ” she jumped around for a few more moments, then… promptly fainted of happiness.  
  
Leona nudged her with her foot, then sighed, bending down to throw the girl over one shoulder, and still carrying the dresses, went to Kurel’s house, frowning as she thought about Neri’s fear at the docks.  
  
She might have to take care of that.   
  


* * *

“What exactly is this?” Leona asked as she looked over the paper Neri had given her.  
  
“M'boss wan’s t'know m'goals and shit,” the girl said sighing, “Ho’ t'hell am I gonna answer a'tha’!?!”  
  
“Least y'got a job,” Davon said from his seat at the table, “N'one wants t'hire the Pearl kid.”  
  
“I’m working on that,” Leona said, “Neri, you can’t write, how are you supposed to fill this out.”  
  
“Boss says y'can do i’ f'me. He knows I gotta learn.”  
  
Leona glanced at the other two preteens, and then sighed, munching on one of the dumplings, “Alright, first question, where do you see yourself in ten years?”  
  
“Cleanin’ sheets at the Pearl,” Davon sighed.  
  
“Marryin’ a hansome prince,” Neri giggled.  
  
The red-head frowned, “No! Like, what are your dreams… realistic dreams,” she added quickly before Neri mentioned another prince, “Like, what do you want to work hard for!”  
  
Both of them stared at her, then Davon ran a hand through his dark hair, “Well shit. Wha’ d'you wanna do ‘Ona?”  
  
“I want to know how to do everything on the ship,” she scrunched her nose in thought, “I guess in ten years I want to be the youngest Quartermaster in port.”  
  
They continued staring, “Why no'Captain?” both asked in unison.  
  
“I don’t want to be out in the open like that,” she shurgged, “What about you two? Anything?”  
  
“Um…” Davon blushed, “I guess since Mom and Aunties all like the stuff I bake, I want to study that more?”  
  
Leona beamed, and Neri stared at him owlishly, “Y'can make cookies for t'fancy galas!” she exclaimed, “And… I c'be t'only designer for L'dy Wintersong!”  
  
“That’s it!” Leona started writing, “And I bet you can meet your handsome prince that way,” she teased.  
  
“Gor!” Neri put her hands on her face and sighed, “T'ink so 'Ona?”  
  
“No'a chance,” Davon snorted, “Can’t ge’ a prince if ya can’ talk proper.”

“WAT’S WRONG WI’ T'WAY I TALK!?!” Neri shouted and Leona grabbed the dumplings before Davon was knocked to the ground with the table and Neri started his beating.  
  
“Nuthin’! DAMNI’ NERI! STOP!”   
  


* * *


	23. Letter to A Dead Person

**Letter to A Dead Person**

She may never deliver it.  
  
But… after talking to Uncle Rizzy for a bit, even if she didn’t take it to the shrine he mentioned… Leona felt a lot better writing it in her secret runes.  


_Talah,_  
  
_You were right about me. I’ve got no edge, no barrier between my heart and my weapon. I almost destroyed everything I was working for when Uncle and I returned back home, those earthquakes during our fight was all my doing apparently._  
  
_I’m working on it. You did manage to teach me to not get too close._  
  
_Course I’m writing to someone that no longer exists, so I’m not sure the lesson took as well as you wanted it to._  
  
_I’m sorry that it was painful, I… probably should find a cleaner way to kill someone. Crushing and stabbing you at the same time probably made coming back a lot harder, so I’m really sorry about that._  
  
_I’ve taken on a few jobs since then.  Nothing in assassination work yet, it hasn’t come up._  
  
_I think I’ll be ready in case it does._  
  
_I’m not sure why I wrote the letter, because you told me it takes a while for Fodder to remember. And even then, it’s not like Talah was anything but a game to you._  
  
_I guess I liked believing I had a friend, and that maybe you were lying to me at the end because if I didn’t kill you, you were under orders to kill me. And you would have too._  
  
_So under assumption that you were my friend for real, it was still only for a couple of weeks. So why would anything be kept of that?_  
  
_Crap, that was another tremor. I really need to get that under control._  
  
_Course this means that I can probably kill someone by opening the ground directly underneath them up. Which would take care of it’s own clean up._  
  
 _Nah, that’s a bad idea. Strike that._  
  
_You know what were my jobs since killing you? Helping Trade-Lord pick out a dress for the Magitrix, which I cheated and delegated to Neri, because I really don’t know anything about that sort of thing, and escorting Miss Feylan to get her things from Silvermoon._  
  
_At least the latter had some danger in it._  
  
_Other than that, Uncle Saeris came back, and he’s the Quartermaster on the Gambit now, and Uncle Rizzy and I went with him. It’s the Trade-Lord’s ship, so I have to remember to call him Captain all the time. I’m getting the room Uncle Rizzy was supposed to get, so that I don’t have to worry about waking up the crew with any nightmares._  
  
_Don’t give me that look, I was having them before I killed you._  
  
_That’s… something that’s going to be worked on too._  
  
_I ran into Xavier again, he asked how you were, cause in that letter I wrote to him before the mission I had mentioned you, and I couldn’t tell him anything. I kinda wish you two had the chance to meet, even if you would have teased him mercilessly._  
  
_He seems lost or something. I think he needs friends. And you need someone that isn’t a mark to be friends with._  
  
_Stop giving me that look! You do!_  
  
_Oh Papa built me a little outrigger canoe. He brought it a few days ago, and I named it the Opossum._  
  
_I’m getting itchy, which means it’s almost time for me to molt. I’m hoping it waits a bit longer, we’ve got a job on the Gambit to do next week, and it’s really hard to keep some things quiet around Captain, who cannot absolutely ever find out I’m a dragon. And you could have told me that all those gemstones in my collection isn’t normal!_  
  
_I have to go now…_  
  
_Thank you Talah, for being my first kill. Even if I wish I didn’t._  
  
_…and er… maybe kissing will be better if I didn’t give you one as you were dying. If Talah does exist, I’ll do it over in a couple of years._  
  
_Love,_  
 _~~Leona~~_  
 _Gemstone._


	24. Molting Gemstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's shedding season.

**Molting Gemstone**

She slipped out long before sunrise, heading into the sea cave and taking off her clothing and folding it neatly before shrinking into her much smaller whelpling form.  
  
Her scales were faded and cloudy and she itched all over. Leona dug into the sand, burying herself then rolling around in it for a good long time, letting the grains scratch for her, seeing how many of the older scales she could chink off.  
  
After an hour, she had only shed about five, and she sat in her pile of sand and growled at herself, before climbing out of it and growing larger, dusting the sand off of her as best as she could before getting dressed again.  
  
Her dark skin was getting splotchy and she frowned at it, apparently her molting was affecting everything, and she couldn’t think of a way to speed things up.  
  
 **“I’ll do the job with Uncle Rizzy, and then go to the hot springs… I can wear gloves… I need to wear gloves, when on the Gambit and in town,”**  she frowned,  **“They’ll only see my face then, and if I can just control the itching, I’ll be fine.”  
**  
She suddenly got the urge to run back into the cave and bury herself in the sand… that dust bath was  _divine_ , and bit it back down.  
  
It was going to be a long two weeks.  
  
 **“I better be a _lot_ bigger at the end of this,”** she kicked some sand as she made her way back to the Port.  
  
It was still dark out, and she sat on the docks, hugging her knees as she looked out at the waters, playing with the opal on her chain.  
  
Speaking through it to other stones she shaped… worked. She just had to concentrate on which one she wanted to reach… and not very hard really, more like get an image of who it was she wanted in her head.  
  
But did it go past the Dome? She and Rizzy were standing next to each other when the stones picked up their silent conversation.  
  
The Dome seemed to negate the earrings Mama had made, but not Papa’s eye. Probably because one was more affiliated with arcane… the other was a  _part_  of her and Papa.  
  
The stones…  
  
It  _should_  work?  
  
The thought left her mind before she could stop it, ignoring the reason Rizzy gave her yesterday for calling to the opossum shaped stone that Fodder carried.  
  
 _“Talah…”  
_  
She swallowed, calming herself down before her emotions got away from her.  
  
 _“I miss you. Uncle and I will be taking a job in Suramar…”  
_  
Leona stopped herself, tearing her thoughts away from the opossum, frowning at herself as she shook.  
  
The earth…  _didn’t_ … and after a moment, she took a deep breath.  
  
 _I need to find out. But not one that will…_  
  
She frowned, thinking quietly, concentrating on not scratching as she turned her unshaped fire opal in her hand.

The image of a garnet dragon came to mind.

_“Xavier…?”  
_  
He was lost, something about her conversation with Uncle Rizzy and her interactions with him before told her that, the Captain of the Dragonfly  _needed_ a friend.  
  
 _“Just hold the dragon and think what you want to say, I’ll hear it. It’s Leona. Nothing’s wrong, I just… wanted to talk.”  
_  
The opossum flashed in her mind, and with it a thought that would be heard by both stones.  
  
 _“We’re all lost, aren’t we?”_  
  
The sun was rising, and she slipped her opal back under her tunic and tabard, standing up and stretching before she took a deep breath and smiled widely and ran into the Fleet Exchange for breakfast and the first of her rounds.

She’d have to deflect any questions about her skin to allergies… which will also work for the itching… hopefully the cream Uncle Rizzy gave her would last.

_If that facade can last two weeks… and that’s with me leaving town for a few jobs… we’ll be good.  
_  
Leona would try talking to the stones later, yet…  
  
Another thought ran through her head, as she made her way through the morning rounds, this one also unconsciously heard by both stones,  _“At least we’re all lost together.”_  
  


* * *

Mira stepped through the portal to the Clinic in Suramar, lowering her hand from the bloodstone earring that connected her to Leona’s, and frowned as she noted how quiet everything was.  
  
Good. Raine hasn’t woken up yet, and that means I can get these lost ones in here and set up as patients before she realizes.  
  
She… was not sure she wanted to know what sort of job Leona was on that would cause a question of how to stop a weapon being made from someone’s soul…  
 _  
_But she was happy that the girl asked how to reverse it. _  
  
 _“Alright Mama, pricking my thumb now.”  
_  
_ She waited a few moments, taking the time to feel for Leona’s blood, the scant mark of the thumbprint she told the girl to leave on the foreheads of those she would be summoning.  
  
One at a time, she had them summoned and put them in a bed with clean linens in this room, frowning as the last and youngest Nightfallen appeared and held out her hand.  
  
Leona had placed her earrings in it. Earrings that Mira had just made for her.  
  
 _That child…_  
  
Mira smiled sadly, taking them, Her family is much bigger now, just mine and Varotin’s blood isn’t acceptable after all. Or perhaps…  
  
Maybe Leona didn’t want to rely on just her family. She had made some friends.  
  
She busied herself with ensuring that these four were taken care of, only pausing when she heard Raine’s soft singing as the sky brightened outside, then teleported back to Atlas before the priestess realized she was there.  
  
Mira kissed Varotin’s forehead as she entered the study, he was still sleeping, then went into the laboratory, frowning as she examined the bloodstone she had to monitor Leona.  
  
It was slowly regathering… there were three tiny pieces that had fused back together.  
  
“Well then dearest, it seems that you have things under control… or at least as much control as your youth will allow,” Mira tapped her chin as the barest of smiles came to her faces, “I’ll redesign the earrings anyways. I want you to be able to call in case you do get into trouble.”  
  
Not just her and Varotin’s blood this time…  
  
She sighed, “I suppose I do need to return to Sunspire. This may be a more difficult undertaking than I initially thought.”  
  


* * *

It was strange, getting a full night’s… or very nearly a full night of sleep with no nightmares to speak of.  
  
Leona got up at her normal few hours to sunrise, and slathered her arms with the cream from Rizzy, putting on her shorts and tied on a backless shirt to go out for her morning jog in.  
  
The large tattoo was itching nearly as much as the rest of her skin was, and she wanted so desperately to dig into the sand again.  
  
But not until a few more days passed and it was completely healed.  
  
At least the air coming in from the ocean was relieving as she made her morning run, and she breathed deeply in as she came to the area near the sea cave, pausing for a moment to pull out the practice dummies and set them up.

The job in Suramar… didn’t go  _badly_ … but it didn’t go well either, and she bent down, opening the bag she always carried and pulled out the giant swords, the first part of her morning practice would be spent on this.   
  
She had to add other weapons to it, her skills with a dagger were sorely lacking, and then she wanted to work with the sling, having an idea in mind for that. Besides, it was probably the easiest weapon to teach Feylan.  
  
 _Not like I’ll ever run out of stones to launch either…  
_  
Leona frowned, maybe she should get Luce to teach the priestess daggers, and if Kit really was coming, she could probably teach her the basics of staff fighting.  
 _  
Sunspire Self Defense class… I should get something like that going for some of the people here…  
_  
She giggled at that, pausing after an half hour and stretching as she stuck the swords in the sand and then pulled out the weighted dagger, changing her movements to fight more closely and viciously with the much smaller blade.  
Thirty minutes of that, then back to the swords for another, then back to the dagger. The final allotment of time was for a mixture of both, and the sun was already up and shining as she put everything away and ran back into Sunspire.  
  
She made sure that Merric and Sasha saw her as she paid for a meat bun for breakfast and ate it on the way to Uncle Rizzy’s house to clean up from morning training and change into clean clothing before heading back out to make her rounds.  
  
 _We still need to figure out the issue with Captain and Mr. Mavas… and the Scions.  
_  
Her suggestion of distracting Kurel with the rumors of a rampaging dragon last night was half a joke… but…  
  
The beginnings of another bad idea came to her head and she shook it away, she’d talk to Uncle Rizzy and Uncle Saeris about these things later, besides, there wasn’t much she could do if Captain didn’t  _want_ to get distracted.

Leona sighed as she pulled on her gloves and shoes, and pulled over the very loose black tunic, the only part of her skin showing was her face… the runes were there, but the stones were getting a  _lot_ more talkative lately, and she needed a small barrier between them and her.  
  
She touched the fire opal hanging around her neck and sighed, “No more earthquakes at least, and no nightmares… well, not ones with the Voices at least.”  
  
She  _did_  have an odd one about an abandoned temple…  
  
“Point being!” she half-shouted at herself, “There  _IS_  no rampaging dragon, just a really itchy one, and she has work to do!” **  
**  
Leona stuffed the stone beneath her shirt, papped her cheeks, and ran outside towards the Fleet Exchange to do her rounds and meet with Neri’s gang and catch up on what she may have missed in the last couple of days.

 


	25. Kids on the Docks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leona decides to help out her new friends.

**Kids on the Docks**

The tall sin'dorei girl was nervous as she stepped inside to the Housing Manager’s office, glancing once behind her at Leona and Davon, who were waving her inside.  
  
Neri didn’t like to admit being nervous. She hated being scared.  
  
But she was about to cut and run… she had heard about the beating the cute captain of the Naga got!  
  
 _‘Ona promis’d a place t'stay…_  
  
She swallowed, she needed a place. Da was still on the binge and if he knew she was working, he’d take everything and waste it on the drink!  
  
“Oi! Baroan!” she shouted, “I came ‘bout ren'ing a room!”

The tauren gave her a strange offer, one Neri had a hard time believing at first.

She just stared at him.  
  
“I wor’ hard sir…” she said in awe, “I like i’here, ‘Ona got me at t’dressmaker’s cause I tol’er I made most of t’clothes for Davon and h’sisters.”  
  
She stepped a bit more inside, “I can’t h’lp wi’t’paper… I can’t read ye’. ‘Ona’s teachin’ me bu’ I don’ take t’it like some of t’youngers do.”  
  
She looked around the place, then finally couldn’t hold it in any longer, “Gor… y’really mean i’? I c’n stay ‘ere?!”

* * *

“Davon! Put t'lace there!” Neri ordered, hands on her hips, “And make sure tha’ it goes under all t'lights!”

The entire gang was in Baraon’s home, mostly to help Neri move her things in, but also because they were curious about the tauren housing manager.   
  
The poor man in question was sitting at the table between the three other girls in the group, a tiny tea cup in his hands as the two half sisters of Davon and their tauren friend giggled and played tea with the set Neri had pieced together from years of going into noble yard sales.  
  
“Alr’t, Bes…” Neri’s eyes widened, “Gor! T'hell y'doin?!?” she demanded of the boy, “Y'gonna break it!” she snatched the one precious thing of hers, a rather worn sewing machine she had gotten from her master, “I set it up, you…” she pointed to where Sasha was sitting, “Sit! Don’ touch an’t'ing!”  
  
“I only broke five things of yours!” he whined, sitting next to the smallest of the dock kids and pouting, “An’ it wasn’t m'fault!”  
  
“Davon, we need t'get the boxes of fabric next t'this,” Neri said loudly, ignoring Besair, “And after t'is, we gonna go to the docks t’pick out them dresses.”  
  
There was a shattering and Neri whirled to glare at Besair, who pointed to the table, with wide eyes.  
  
Merric had dropped her cup, and was hiccuping, “But the scary man is there!”   
  
“It’s ‘kay Mer,” Davon said soothingly, “Neri’s no'going alone, I’ll b'there.”  
  
She only cried louder.  
  
“Gor! Stop!” Neri put her hands on her hips, “I won’t g'today! Alr’t? I’ll wai’ for 'Ona t'come back! Better?”  
  
That gave Merric pause, and she smiled, “Much!” she agreed, then poked the tauren, “Uncle Bara, want more tea?”

“No worries!” Neri waved at Baraon as she heard his request to leave his room alone, “I won’ mess with the ba’room either,” she pointed at Besair and snapped her fingers, “E’cept t’clean it. Get t’work Bes!”  
  
He sighed, “Y’m’am,” he said getting up and going to do as he was told.  
  
Davon frowned at her and she stuck her tongue out at the second eldest in the gang of kids.  
  
“Mama gave us co’pouns t’give to you Uncle Bara,” Merric said cheerfully, “She says th’ it’s real nice what y’doin’ for Neri.”  
  
“Mer!” Davon shouted, his face and ears red.  
  
Neri giggled, grinning as she set up her sewing machine and arranged the fabrics, “Alr’t, everyone out, go’n now!”  
  
There was a collective “awww” from the group, though Besair seemed more than happy to leave, and Neri waved them all off before going and giving Baraon the biggest hug that she ever gave anyone.

“I owe ya an’ ‘Ona, t’fact,” she grinned, “N’ver thought I’d get a real da… n’t ever. An’ ya won’t let my old man g’t me anymore, will ya?”

Without waiting for an answer, she went to her sewing machine area and started work on one of the dresses for the Magitrix.

* * *

“I… don’t think I’m doing this right,” Leona said as she attempted to braid Merric’s hair as the little girl sat happily in her lap.  
  
“Gor,” Neri giggled, “She looks li’ a righ’ mess! Merry, wan’ me t'fix it?”  
  
“No! ‘Ona fixed m'hair!” the girl that now mysteriously looked like a spider with a face beneath it grinned toothily, “I gonna show eve'body!”  
  
“Please don’t,” Leona said quietly as Neri burst into laughter, “I… maybe I can ask Mr. Mavas to fix it…?”  
  
“Wea'y?” Merric gasped, then puffed out her cheeks, “No! I wan’ 'Ona hair!”  
  
“I see why ya chopped it off!” Neri poked the red-head’s shoulder, “Gor! Hopeless ain'tcha!”  
  
Leona was nearly as red as her hair, “We fi’ 'Ona’s now!” Merric cried, turning around and nearly knocking the older girl over, “I wanna!”  
  
“Ermm… my spikes are…” she started, then paused as the tiny half-elf gave her big eyes, “Um… alright?”  
  
Neri beamed, “Merric ge’ out t'ribbons!” she said as she grabbed a brush, “Leona darlin’ you’re gonna be be'utiful!”

****


	26. The Sea's Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leona takes on a new job and a new ship.

**The Sea's Apprentice**

Leona smiled, placing the black feather in the wire holding her fire opal, and then looked out to sea from her perch on one of the spars of the mizzen-mast, and watched the sun come up over the water.   
  
This was her first time on the Gambit, and she already loved the ship.  
  
So much had happened in the last few weeks. She and Rizzy had been running around and barely had time to breathe, and she took deep breaths of salt air now, letting her necklace drop proudly outside of her backless shirt, and smiled as mist started to gather at her eye.  
  
“I’m good Papa, promise.” **  
**  
She was still itchy, but there had been a package from Mira waiting on her right before she left Sunspire, the cream from Mr. Wren and a new set of earrings to replace those she had left in Suramar.  
  
It was purposeful… she wanted to tell Mama that she didn’t need them anymore… but there was a little note on them.  
  
 _“You should always have an escape plan. Think of it as covering your flank.”_  
  
There was time to worry about all of that later.  
  
She resisted the urge to scratch her arms, and instead stretched and flipped off the spar into the rigging to check the ropes and knots, then climbed down to the deck, going to report to Uncle Saeris and see what duties he had for her to do in addition to the rigging.  
  
She wasn’t going to do much resting on this voyage, an Apprentice’s work was never done.

* * *

She was blind again.  
  
She was worried that she had lost Papa’s eye… the shrapnel that hit her nearly did take it out, and so much blood had flowed from the wound that…  
  
Leona could barely stand, and concentrated on giving the orders for the rigging, she was in charge of it all now after Rizzy’s injuries, and she fought everything back down as she went up and down the masts, seeing where the damage was and fixing it best as she could.  
  
It was the only thing Captain told her to do. It was her _job._

She didn’t notice the demon coming from the sky, she was concentrating too much on the masts, climbed on to keep a sail open.  
  
 _If we don’t keep the wind, everyone dies…  
_  
There was so much pain. Everything was so loud, and the earth far below the waters was shaking.  
  
 _Later! I’ll deal with Captain knowing I’m a dragon later! Luckily he didn’t see what color my scales were!_

_If we don’t keep the wind, everyone dies!_ **  
**  
Lightning came.

She was on the top of the masts, no one else was near her.  
  
Leona was struck, and she screamed in pain and anguish as she was thrown back, falling into the sea.  
  
Darkness and the sound of water all around her… and she was sinking further into the depths.  
  
Papa’s eye was gone… there were no mists to save her.  
  
Her lungs were on fire, she had started holding her breath as soon as she hit the ocean, but…  
  
 _I… wanted to see Talah again… wanted to talk to Xavier more…  
_  
 _Papa and I were going on a trip!  
_  
 __ **I… couldn’t protect anyone…  
**  
She couldn’t keep her breath, she was drowning as she fell deeper into the depths, the tattoo on her back tingling as the Voices saw their victory.  
  
Her hands outstretched to reach towards the surface, towards the little bit of light she could still see.  
  
And… then someone grabbed them, she was pulled out.  
  
The last thing she saw before she fell into a deep slumber from the pain was Rizzy’s battered body next to her, both in Saeris’s cabin.  
  
The Gambit… was sailing without either of her rig-masters.


	27. Tears and Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neri and Davon worry over Leona as she heals from a job gone bad.

**Tears and Growing Pains**

Neri was crying and Davon was trying to cheer her up.   
  
It was mad rumor running around Sunspire just how badly the beating the Gambit and Kiss had taken, and Neri was  _not_  returning to Baraon’s home until he proved that he was going to stay sober, instead staying with Davon’s family at the Pearl.

Leona hadn’t come to play yet, and there was a gloom over all the children in the gang right now, feeling that something had happened, and for once, not  _one_ wished they were her.  
  
Davon sighed, patting Neri’s back as they sat on one of the fences near the Exchange, “Oh look, Mr. Mavas got ‘im some new clothes,” he said, trying to think of a way to distract her.  
  
And quite frankly, her obsession with fancy people…  
  
She glanced up at that, and suddenly her cheeks were tinged red, “GOR! He looks r'ght fancy!” she sighed, leaning her head on her hands, “'Ya shoulda tol’ me t'new Purveyor was s'cute!”  
  
The boy next to her groaned, not wanting to point out that Mavas had been there  _forever_ , and instead tried to think of who ELSE he could distract her with.  
  
“Um… t'Commander from Atlas was in town not long ago, I thin’ 'Ona can…”  
  
He cursed at himself, Neri’s eyes welled up with tears at the mention of Leona’s name.  
  
They had all seen how bad she looked when Saeris pulled her and Rizzy to their house… they all knew why she hadn’t come to play yet.  
  
Davon frowned, “I no’ good a'this…” he muttered, “Can’t even ge’ a job t'help my family out! What righ’ I have thin'ing I can watch o'er ya and Bes?”  
  
At that Neri shoved him off the fence, “Ya’re out here tryin’! Tha’s important!” she snorted, tossing her hair as she crossed her arms,“Dock kids stick t'gether! Tha’s the only rule! NOW…” she took a deep breath, “We be'ter go check on t'others. We can’t le’ the young'uns cry over 'Ona, she’d never forgive us!”  
  


* * *

A letter arrived written in a strange language of raised runes, along with a stone cipher for understanding. Leona did not send one of her animals with this… she didn’t feel it right at the time.

There were however a set of crudely drawn maps of Highmountain, all marked with the same raised runes that composed her letter. And at the ending of the letter… it seemed that she had struggled with how to sign it, there were several scratched out words there that were still legible.  
  
 _Captain,_  
  
I wanted to apologize for keeping what I am secret from you, and wanted to take full responsibility for hiding that. I also wanted to assure you that I am adopted, and neither Papa nor Mama are dragons.  
  
I want to keep on as a rigger on the Queen’s Gambit if it’s alright with you. I understand though if you want to send me far away from Sunspire.  
  
Before you make the decision regarding me, I wanted to make sure that you had copies of the maps I made in Highmountain and the cipher for my secret language. I actually really like reading, and since Papa doesn’t know how, I couldn’t rely on him to read me the adventure stories.  
  
And if Sunspire was ever in danger because of me… I am sorry. I only ever wanted to protect the Port since I came to it.  
  
 ~~Love, With Gratitude, I’m sorry,~~  
Sincerely,  
  
L. T. Oathblood  
  
  


* * *

Leona puffed a bit, leaving her food untouched as she squirmed to find a comfortable way to lay down.  
  
Her scales were killing her and she  _had_ to scratch them, there wasn’t anyway around it.  
  
 _Gah it burns!  
_  
She put a claw onto her Opal and tried to think of… something else…  _anything_  else to distract her from…

_I wonder if Talah read the letter yet…_  
  
That made her frown, Fodder probably would never go by that name again.  
    
Still…  
  
 _What do you want to do?  
_  
 _I promised you we would grow up together. That I wouldn’t let you die before me.  
_  
She snorted, that had worked out well.  
  
 _I… don’t know if I can make that promise again. I’m pretty sure Uncle Rizzy won’t let me smash my pinky again if you get stupid.  
_  
 _Besides if you take any jobs against Sunspire, I’m going to have to kill you again! And I… don’t want to.  
_  
Several scales had come off by this point and she was squirming, hissing at the burns from the lightning and the pain of the shrapnel burns around her eyes as she tried her best to finish the damn thing once and for all, so she could at least not itch!  
  
 _Shut up._    
It was more at herself than anything, and she reached for one of her books,  _Sorry. I’m pretty bad off right now and cranky. I’m actually hoping that you threw the opossum away and aren’t listening to anything I say.  
_  
It was a new book, and she puffed out her cheeks as she ran one claw across the page.  
  
 _“Chapter one… A beginning is the time for taking the most delicate care that the balances are correct…”_ ** _  
_**  
She was soon asleep, surrounded by scales and dead reptile skin, one claw still around the opal, exhausted by the shedding finally being finished with and her injuries from the _Gambit’s_ mission that were refusing to heal.  
  
However… she had grown. Instead of a whelpling the size of a baby alligator, she was now about the size of a small housecat.  
  
…which only translated to three inches of height in her elf form…


	28. Back in Shape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her body's healed enough. Time to get back to training.

**Back in Shape**

_One… two… three…  
_  
It had been far too long since she seriously did her exercises, and little by little the connection with Papa was healing. Today she could already see far better than she did a few days ago.   
  
Captain was worried she’d turn on all of them.  
  
Leona had that worry in the back of her mind as well, so the little red-head didn’t think of any way to prove him wrong.  
  
If the tattoos had failed…  
  
 _Thirty-six… thirty-seven… thirty-eight…  
_  
They hadn’t! They bled a little, but they held up, even in that mess that happened in Erudition! And the flower crown she had made was still intact,  _carrying_  the flowers didn’t help any, only crushing them did!  
  
She’d have to write Mr. Lyn later this morning, ask if he could check on her tattoos… she had forgotten to yesterday and went to sleep almost as soon as she made it back to Sunspire.  
  
There was a nightmare last night. That wasn’t any good… she was being chased in that dream. Something about a broken promise, someone that shouldn’t have died, and crying.   
  
It was like the dream wasn’t actually  _hers._..  
  
 _Sixty-nine… seventy… seventy-one…  
_  
But who could it belong to instead?  
  
It made her think of the dream she had a long time ago, of the red dragon Grandfather had talked about… but that was all based on his speaking of Ms. Maya.   
  
She had been carrying an egg in that dream… it could have been…  
  
If that were the case, then she’d be Grandfather’s real granddaughter… and he’d have told her.  
  
Leona sighed, that was a nice thought, but…  
  
 _ninety-eight… ninety-nine… one hundred.  
_  
She hung there for a moment before putting her hands on the floor beneath her head and unhooking her feet from the rod in the closet, doing a back cartwheel to standing again and then stretched as tall as she could make herself, standing on her tiptoes and reaching towards the sky for a long moment, counting to a hundred under her breath.  
  
“Alright, push-ups and then the run…” she said as she flipped back down, leaning against a wall, “It’s a good thing I kept wearing my weights. Tomorrow I need to add twenty more…” **  
**  
She sighed, attempting to clear her head before she started.  
  
 _One… two… three…  
_  
What if she really  _was_  his granddaughter…?


	29. Leona and Neri's Ill-Advised Adventure Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go on a delivery

**Leona and Neri's Ill-Advised Adventure Part 1**

“I don’t like this,” Leona said as she inspected the horses and cart right after sunrise, “Neri, we should just take my…” Davon caught her eye then and started making a slashing motion with his hand.  
  
“Gor, ‘Ona! Don’ be a stick,” the slightly taller girl said as she finished loading the boxes of flashy dresses into the back, “M'Master said t'take his cart, and there’s no reason not t'enjoy the ride,” she tossed her strawberry blonde hair and grinned, “An’ it’s no'like it’d take t'long!”  
  
“Neri’s scared of drowning,” Davon whispered as he made his way next to Leona, “No way in hell you’ll get her on a boat, she don’t know how t'swim.”  
  
The red-head sighed and resisted rolling her eyes, “Fine. When I get back. Swimming lessons for everyone,” he grinned, and she hissed a “Didn’t she want to be a Captain?” to which he shrugged and helped Neri get into the front seat.  
  
Leona frowned, taking Sasha down from the back, “Nope, you’re staying here…” she glanced behind her, “You too Merry and Doolie.”  
  
“Awww…” they jumped out of the cart, and then all of the children seemed to pout at her.  
  
She crossed her arms, “Alright listen up!” the younger children all snapped to attention, “I gotta take Neri to Erudition, and we’ll be back in a couple of days! I’m leaving my job to you guys, see anything weird, then you better go tell Uncle Rizzy or Mr. Mavas right away, savvy?”  
  
“An’ make sure Bara fixes up the house! Y’better help him w’it!”Neri yelled over the wagon, “I like living w'my new Da! Davon, make sure y'sisters get in bed by nine! And Klanise, take your medicine or t'cold won’t go away!”  
  
“Yes Boss!” they all, but Davon and Besair, saluted, then ran off towards the Fleet Exchange.  
  
“You guys be careful,” the elder boy frowned, “I… don’t like some things I heard 'bout…”

“Ah, y'just mad they leaving y'behind!” Besair slapped his back,“Davon n'ver wan’s t'leave t'Port!”  
  
“Well, someone has to make sure there’s a home to come back to,” Leona said smiling, “We’ll be back soon,” she went to heft herself up into the driver’s seat, “And hey, I mean it, anything weird at all, then you better go and tell Uncle Rizzy or Mr. Mavas… right away!”  
  
“Y'paranoid,” Besair snorted, “Nothin’  _ever_  happens 'round here.”  
  
Davon frowned, but didn’t say anything, “You packed mos’ of t'weapons,” he pointed out, “Unless there’s a stash at y'cave.”

“Davon y'know y'can only use a knife!” Neri snapped, “Don’t act like y'ere a mighty knight now!”  
  
“Self defense and swimming,” Leona puffed out her cheeks as she turned towards the horse, “ _First_  thing I’m doing when I get back,”she snapped the reins and Neri waved happily as they started out, and soon, Sunspire was behind them.  
  


* * *

  
“Going into the Plaguelands now Uncle,” she said into her communicator, “Everything’s going well. But I’ll let you know if anything nasty comes up,” Leona put her hand over the feathered dart that suddenly hit the cart and quickly hid it inside her pouch before Neri noticed it, then clicked to the horse as her ears twitched.

_Now is Fodder following us because he’s bored or because he’s on a mission…  
_  
“It’s orange,” Neri said, then shivered, “An’ gor! Why’s it s'cold all a sudden!”  
  
“It’s always cold in the Plaguelands,” Leona said, handing Neri one of her cloaks, and pointedly  _not_ doing what Kit did long ago when she had traveled the first time there.  
  
Which was promptly start telling a ghost story, complete with wiggling fingers and a cleverly placed piece of ice.

_…oh there were soooo many reasons the General Sunsoul had me adopted… Granted Papa does the same thing, but still…“  
_  
Neri was quiet as she looked around and Leona frowned as she listened to the surrounding area.  
  
”…gor…“ Neri’s voice came in a whisper as she huddled closer into her cloak, "Didja see…?”  
  
“The skeletons, yes,” Leona said flatly as she pointedly kept the horse and cart moving, “We’ll be seeing a lot more as we go on. Whatever you do, don’t scream.”  
 _  
If he’s on a mission, he wouldn’t have let me know he’s here… and he remembered enough to keep off the rocks_ , she smirked as they passed through one spot where he would have to touch down on the ground for a split second, the trees were too far apart.  
  
But the smirk faded when they reached a point a bit further along the pass.  
  
“You’d think that the Argents would have taken care of this by now,” Leona inhaled sharply, “Neri, I’m going to give you lead, you keep hold of the reins, don’t make a sound… I’ll get rid of any that try to attack us. Stay quiet and calm, and we’ll get through this.”  
  
“Can’t we g'round…?” Neri’s voice shook, and Leona shook her head.  
  
“Not with the cart, and there’s a lot of nastier things  _off_ the road,” she hopped down, going to pat the horses nose as she took the bridle, “Alright, stay with me,” she said smiling as she took out her swords, “We’ll rest at the Argent Tower that’s right after, okay, loads of cute knights for you to look at,” she took a breath, then stepped forward and pressing her finger to her ear, “Uncle Rizzy, don’t be mad, but there is an issue, the Argent’s forgot to clear out part of the road… I’ll contact you after we get past this.”

She motioned for Neri to be absolutely quiet and then lead the horse and cart into Corin’s Crossing.  
  
 _Really hope that we’re not your objective Fodder, cause now would be the perfect time to attack…_


	30. Leona and Neri's Ill Advised Adventure Part 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dead are just rising all around...

**Leona and Neri's Ill Adviced Adventure Part 2!**

Breathe.  
    
In…  
  
Out…  
  
 _Attack._  
  
The first few skeletons fell easily enough, Leona had taken out her vrykul swords, knowing the training blades she had to not be enough for this threat, and they near disintegrated when hit by the sheer force of her attack.  
  
She could feel Neri’s stare, but the sin'dorei girl was thankfully not saying anything, instead following directions and keeping close behind Leona, but not too close to impede her attacks.

_She’s dealt with fighters before then… Davon mentioned that his dad and her mom were knights before the Fall.  
_  
The Scourge had been pushed back at least, a year ago, there were a lot more that she and Papa had to deal with, and she fought a smirk as she stepped into the dance he taught her.  
  
 _“Stomp to upset the earth and unbalance them, feel the wind flow through you to gather your strength, then strike with all the fire in your heart, and drown them in the waters of their own sorrow._  
  
Your word is your bond, this can never be broken. Your enemies will fall with just the sound of your voice, and then your steps will shatter them!”  
  
Another small wave, her blades danced as they found their mark, the Scourge fell to her, and they slowly made their way to the end of the path and the tower beyond.  
  
Neri stayed silent as she drove the cart, and Leona waved her ahead as they reached the barricade at the end, waiting until they passed before following, both freezing in their tracks as they heard the wet thudding of large feet behind them.  
  
Both girls turned, “GO!” Leona cried, hopping onto the back of the cart, “Get to the Tower!”  
  
The abomination’s hook flew, and she threw a hand up to keep it from wrapping around her neck as she was dragged off and towards the large undead.  
  
She gritted her teeth as she dropped her swords and reached with her other hand for the knife in her belt, kicking him in the stomach and gutting him as she flipped up and behind him.

Which seemed to only piss him off.  
  
She flew as he punched her, flying into the roof of one of the houses, “Ouch…” she wiped her nose, “It’s not that easy!” she yelled before jumping back towards him, taking a deep breath.  
  
 _“Argents attack!”_  
  
She swallowed the dragon fire down and landed quietly as a group of knights surged the dragon, going to collect her swords and glancing at the roof opposite where she landed to see a shadow briefly appear.

A plated hand clapped down on her shoulder, “Lord Laertes’s niece told us you were fighting alone. Come, rest at the Tower.”

“Just for a little bit, I want to get to the camp in Western Plaguelands before nightfall,” she said tilting her head at the knight. She’d have to talk to Davon and Neri about his father later.  
  
“We must heal any wounds you have, and child, have you thought about joining the Knighthood? You’d make an…”

“No thanks, I’ve already made my oaths,” she grinned, “Let me go see how badly Neri got shaken up.” **  
**  
 _No way in hell. Sorry Sir Argent… but I belong to Sunspire._

* * *

“Y'can hunt too?”  
  
Leona glanced up from the rabbits she was skinning, “Well, yeah, Kit taught me that when she took care of me. Papa was really surprised when he took me camping for the first time after I was adopted and I already knew all that stuff… I think it disappointed him some,” she chuckled, “He still taught me how to fish the ‘Oathblood’ way though.”  
  
“Ma taught me how to hunt,” Neri said as she sat down at the campfire, “But I was too little to remember much of it.”

“I should get you a bow, Uncle Bara can take you hunting with him sometime…”  
  
Neri giggled, “Tha’d be t'sight, me in my dress…”  
  
“Design a hunting outfit,” Leona chuckled, then frowned, “I think that maybe I should do weapons training with you and the rest of the gang.”  
  
The older girl nodded somberly, “I’m n'dumb 'Ona. I know t'dome went up for a reason. So does Davon. We 'member why we came t'Sunspire,” she looked back towards the road they had came from and shivered, “An’ it wasn’t just…  _that_ …”  
  
Leona nodded and they finished their dinner in quiet.  
  
“I’ll keep watch tonight,” Leona said as she cleaned up, waiting until Neri went into the tent before placing the third rabbit she had skinned and cook near the tree at the edge of their camp.  
  
“You know you could come talk to me sometime Talah, **”**  she whispered, placing a hand on the opal she hid inside her shirt, then went back to the fire and sat with her swords.  
  
So far the only _real_  issue they had was Corin’s Crossing… and that the knights at the Tower right after had taken some convincing to let the two girls travel alone.  
  
Leona didn’t want their help. She should have grabbed someone in Sunspire, but she didn’t and she’d be damned if she’d let people she didn’t know travel with her. Too many variables. It was bad enough  _Neri_ saw her fight.  
  
A wolf howled nearby and Leona stood, closing her eyes as her ears twitched to see how close it was.  
  
This was going to be a very long night.  
  
Hopefully they’d reach their destination tomorrow. She’ll get Ms. Demy to send her back to Sunspire for some  _real_ rest then.  
  
Sighing, Leona reached into her bag for a handful of stones and then started walking around the outer perimeter of their camp, dropping a stone every few feet.   
  
She knew the rest of the night would be spent pacing the camp, building the fire back up and checking the perimeter to see how close those wolves were getting, and she frowned as she heard the next howl.  
  
 _Not any closer, and we are close to the main encampment of Argents here._  
  
But now I’m beginning to wish that we had just gone on the next few miles to Hearthglen.

* * *

 

The next morning of the travel, Neri and Leona were quiet as they hooked the horse back to the cart and drove through the Western Plaguelands.  
  
“I can drive if you want t'rest,” the taller girl said quietly at Leona’s large yawn, “The knights are all up and down t'road an’…” she glanced to the trees and lowered her voice, “Tell y'friend to get in t'back of the cart and rest up too.”  
  
That earned her a wide-eyed stare as Leona suddenly became very awake.  
“You weren’t asleep last night.”  
  
“I was, bu’ I wake up easy,” Neri frowned, “I’m… real good at pretendin’, kept m'old man from doing some…”  
  
Her voice trailed off as two tiny dots of pink touched her cheeks.  
  
“How are you with a bow? I remember last night you said your mother taught you once,” Leona was rummaging through her bag.  
  
“How come ya got a boyfriend before me an'ways?”   
  
The red-head stared at her again as she took the bow and quivers from her bag, “Talah isn’t…” she turned bright red, “He’s just my friend, that’s all… And how can you even think of that sort of crap anyways!”  
  
“There’s nothin’ wrong with wantin’ a cute boy t'like you,” Neri tossed her hair, “I wish I got a glance at ‘im, he sounds _perfect_ for ya!”  
  
Leona turned a darker shade of red, “Tha… that’s not your business!”  
  
Neri chuckled as she took the bow and arrows, “I never heard ya try to impress someone before, tho’ I couldn’t hear 'xactly wha’ was bein’ said. But it’s  _obvious_  ya like him!”  
  
She notched an arrow and giggled as the shorter girl snatched the reins and the two drove through the rest of the Plaguelands and into Tirisfal Glades with no further incident.  
  
Leona didn’t say another word, and they stopped in the ruins above Undercity for a quick lunch, and Neri giggled at her as she grabbed the taller girl’s arm to keep her from going into the Capital, then they loaded back up for the final part of the trip in Silverpine.  
  
They reached Erudition around sunset, both exhausted, neither really having the strength to do much more than go to the tavern, and she escorted the girl to Maggie to get rest before her ears twitched and she heard Kurel’s voice speaking to the Magitrix.  
  
“I’ll let her know you’re here,” she said to Neri, “And… I’m not speaking to you!”  
  
“I’ll deliver the cupcakes next week sometime,” she giggled, handing her back the bow and arrows, “I think I’m gonna have Pa teach me how to hunt. Then next time I won’t have to bother you or your friend to escort me.”  
  
“Next time we’re taking the Opossum! Or a portal!” Leona chewed the inside of her cheek, then smiled, “And that doesn’t count as speaking! I mean it! That was the deal anyways, a whole week of silence from you!”  
  
“Get some sleep 'Ona!” Neri giggled, “I’m exhausted, thin’ they min’ me crashin’ in t'barracks?”  
  
“They shouldn’t. See you back at Sunspire Neri, get Ms. Demy to portal you back.”

 


	31. Covering...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Rizzy is missing and Leona goes back to worrying about what her Papa's brother, the Captain, and everyone else will do with a black dragon. Meanwhile Mira misses Varotin.

**Covering**

Leona was on the verge of panic.  
  
She wanted to go and find Rizzy, and had since she realized that he was nowhere to be found, about the same time Neri returned from Erudition and stalked off to drag Baraon back.  
  
A slight worry was given to the girl, but the last day on their trip had given Leona a near-respect for her.  
  
She was  _still pissed off_  about it, but Neri had earned points. Besides, the trail left in the tauren’s rage wasn’t one easily missed, and the look on the taller girl’s face as she carried one of his bows and, of all things, wearing a dress made of leathers and mail (that was very cute, even Leona had to admit), gave her reasons enough to not interfere.  
  
There was another reason. Captain wanted everything ready for the Highmountain trip.  
  
Uncle Saeris and Leona went over the maps, the mist floating from her eye as she asked Papa to double check her information, marking the trails she remembered and the enemies that he did on her maps.  
  
When Kurel and Saeris went to Erudition yesterday, she stayed behind and scoured Sunspire for any sign of the rig-master.  
  
A search that was stopped short by her Captain ordering that the sails and rigs be ready by Saturday for the Gambit’s trip.  
  
 _But Uncle Rizzy’s not here…  
_  
 _Oh dear gods.  
_  
Leona took a deep breath and went to find the rigging crew, trying to think of how long she could keep the illusion of his being there up. As first rigger, it fell to her anyways to make sure it was all done in his absence.  
  
And if she couldn’t find him, she could make it out to be that he was on a secret mission.  
  
 ** _“Papa can you look for him until I can?”  
_**  
Her fingers were on the fire opal, debating asking someone else, and she shook her head, not  _yet_  at least.  
  
 _Uncle Rizzy is probably just out… doing something important… no real need to worry yet._  
  
 _Right. For now, concentrate on the rigs. Don’t give Captain another reason to hate you._

* * *

_Mist poured from Leona’s eye, nearly surrounding her as she worked on checking the rigs and sails, “Papa, if he’s got a scythe, then he doesn’t have as much reach as with a regular polearm, but he’s going to be quicker, I’ll have to roll into the attack, take out at least one of his kneecaps, and finish him when he falters.”  
  
“Of course it’s not fair! I’m smaller than everyone! At least I’m not using my breath!”  
  
She puffed out her cheeks then frowned, “What kind of caster Papa? That changes the tactics. Are we talking regular Kirin Tor mage, shadow mage, Mama, what?”  
  
Leona climbed up the rigging to sit on the yardarm, “Well until Captain or Uncle Saeris say I can practice on deck, then we have to do this for morning drills Papa, now come on, what sort of caster?” she nodded, “Okay, I have to stop them from slinging spells first… so distractions. What sort of terrain?”  
  
She puffed out her cheeks, “He’s casting Papa! Earthquakes are  _SO_  fair when they can lob a large bolt of arcane at your head!  _This__  is why Mama and I had to drag you out of Helheim!”  
  
The small red-head giggled, “Fair enough, just a tiny one. Enough to distract him while I roll in for the attack and take out his kneecaps… alright, next scenario Papa!”  
  


* * *

Leona’s first thought of the hatchling that Zaer had brought her was that it was a cross between a cat and a snake. Her second thought was a bitter notice that the thing was already as long as she was tall in her elf form.  
  
She hadn’t had much interactions with the cloud serpents of Pandaria, only knowing from Kit and from helping Papa aid the Shado-Pan that they usually were bonded to someone at hatching and that there had been an issue with them being stolen and corrupted.  
  
Apparently, the poaching and corruption was still happening. This recent rescue that had been taken to the Atlas Rookery was found crying in a Sha-corrupted pool on the Timeless Isle.  
  
Quite frankly, she had been so shocked by Zaer trusting her with one of the hatchlings that she didn’t bother to argue with him when he brought the noodle dragon to her, his reasoning being that they had much in common.  
  
Leona giggled as she gave the hatchling a dumpling,  **“Noodle-dragon is a pretty good description for you,”** she said quietly,  **“I guess I’ll name you Udon then. Since it’s the _best_  noodle.”  
**  
He perked up at that, swallowing the dumpling whole then swirled around her, rubbing his cheek against her shoulder, and she scratched his snout,  **“I guess you like Udon as a name. But… don’t let the Captain see you, I’m in _enough_ trouble as it is.”  
**  
That… may have been an  _understatement_.  
  
Leona was worried. Uncle Saeris seemed to still be recovering from touching…  _whatever_  that old god taint was in that bottle… and Uncle Rizzy was still no where to be found.

_Should I go looking for Uncle Rizzy and leave the Gambit… leaving the rigs? Or should I give it more time and see if he comes back?  
_  
It bothered her as she scooted from the table in the Fleet exchange and went about her rounds, Udon floating next to her and Asca peering out from her bag.   
  
 _I get into enough trouble for not following the chain of command as it is.  
  
But if Uncle Rizzy’s in trouble…  
_  
He may not be. Neri said that Uncle Bara ran off after that game too.   
  
 _Something_  happened to piss both of them off.  
  
She puffed her cheeks out, her rounds finished by late afternoon, and she ran down the beach to the sea cave where she had promised to meet Neri and Davon.  
  
The Sunspire Defense Club had at least gotten started… though Besair was allowed nowhere near it.  
  
Davon wanted to learn to fight, and Neri had come back from going after her father with one of the tauren’s training bows and a snowy owl that…  
  
Leona sighed at noticing the glittering leg warmers on the poor birds feet and the dark pink hood on his head, “Neri, Gwydion’s going to leave…”   
  
“Don’ be like tha’! He loves them!” the taller girl grinned, “I’ll make t'best scarf f'your snake later. Now come on ‘Ona, you  _promised_!”  
  
Davon nodded and Leona sighed, going into the cave and pulling out the practice dummies she had hidden in there for her morning drills, “Alright, Neri, you said Uncle Bara gave you his bow, so you work on that, Davon, what sort of weapon do you want to learn.”  
  
“Um… sword I guess,” she tossed him one of the wooden weighted ones she had bought earlier, and he caught it, falling to his bottom, “Gor! It’s s'heavy!”  
  
She grinned, walking over and picking it up, flipping it in her hand, and resisting the urge to point out that the two training swords on her back were probably three or four times the weight, “It’s to make you strong. Here, we’ll work on holding it and stance for today then.”  
  
The next two hours she spent working with them, the connection to Papa fully open, since she wasn’t about to let them learn any of her  _other_  training, and at sunset, they ran back to town.  
  
“Don’t forge’!” Neri called, “M'birthday’s in two weeks 'Ona! I’m havin’ a party!”  
  
“Once you clear it with Uncle Bara,” Davon pointed out and she swatted at her cousin, “He ain’t gonna let you invite t'baker’s 'prentice!”  
  
“Gor! Like I wan’  _him_  t'come! You shoulda got th'job and everyone knows it!” Neri yelled back as the two and her owl went back up the beach to the Port and Leona sighed, cleaning up the mess around her cave.  
  
 _Can I leave? Just for a little while? Even if Captain decides not to sail out just yet? Just to bring Uncle Rizzy back?_  
  
That… was really the question, now wasn’t it?  
  


* * *

Mira sighed as she laid on her half of the bed, staring quietly at the empty space next to her.

Her fingers traced Varotin’s absent face and she smiled sadly as she curled to where he held her so many nights ago.

“I can never keep you for more than a moment, it seems. Not unless I were to get lost with you.”

Far away, he answered the soft words, reaching through their bond to wrap his arms around her soul, and she closed her eyes, suddenly with him.

Even if it was only in the mind’s eye.

“It seems I have more work than the blood resea…” she started, stopping when he kissed her.

A thousand miles away…

Yet he was at her side.

A dream created by their bond. One visited every night

“Now you can tell me,” he grinned, and she resisted the urge to swat him.

“I’m going to work on some healing soon. Promise to be a guinea pig?“

He chuckled, tracing her ear to her neckline.

"Come to the Fire Festival next week. I’ve been discussing technique,” she smirked, “We might have to add some to our list.”


	32. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varotin proposes to Mira at the Midsummer Festival.

**Proposal**

It was business as usual when Mira returned to her laboratory after the Fire Festival.  
  
She tried not to think too hard on the tarot reading, though she did note it in one of her many notebooks. As for the ring on her finger, she only looked at it when she was pausing in her tasks, letting a small smile play on her lips for half a moment, before shaking her head and going to the next thing.  
  
The blood was finally giving her results.  
  
…just  _not_  the ones she was hoping for…  
  
Mira frowned as she went through her notes and she rechecked her calculations, and then glanced at the samples again.  
  
Glass shattered as one sample broke out of the tube and she summoned a small fireball to incinerate it before it did any further harm, then cleansed the rest of the failed experiment.  
  
 _Well. That hypothesis is deemed incorrect. On to the next one_.  
  
Further calculations were needed, she spent the next few hours at the whiteboard as Serene went through the cold storage for the corrupted and control samples she would need.  
  
“We’re low on Sunsoul C.”  
  
“I’ll go and visit the Young Mistress soon enough,” the blood mage answered,“What about Silversong B?”   
  
“Enough to make me wonder exactly  _how_  Raine is still alive,” Serene sighed, seeming about to say something more when Mira handed her another list and she adjusted her glasses and went to look those names up.  
  
 _Time to call in a second opinion.  
_  
Mira frowned, then went to her desk in the office outside the main part of the lab and spent the next hour organizing her observations and notes and then transcribing them into two different copies, one to be sent to Theravir, the other to be sent to Cero, both with a note.  
  
 _“The first experiment on cleansing the blood failed. If you could look over my calculations, it’d be greatly appreciated. There are other methods for fighting corruption being discussed. As an aside, Varotin proposed to me during the Fire Festival. I have a question to ask you when we meet again.”_  
  
She took a deep breath and then cast a small spell that summoned Pixel to her, the little purple panther cub purring as she placed the packages of observations in her mail bags and then the kitten mreowed at her and teleported to find them.

“…we’ll get it,”she muttered at herself, then glanced at the ring on her finger, smiling for a moment before getting up and going back to her experiments.

* * *

“Gor, ‘Ona, how come you didn’ do your regular roun’s?”   
  
Leona glanced up, only then noticing that it was well into the afternoon, and her stomach growled at missing breakfast and lunch as she put her swords away, “Er… I was practicing…” she said sheepishly,“Lost track of time I guess.”  
  
Neri and Davon stared at her, then at the training dummies, “Gor…” Neri breathed, “They all sha'tered!”  
  
“I’ll build new ones,” Leona smiled, “Let me set something up for you to practice.”  
  
The cousins glanced at each other and then Davon sighed as Neri crossed her arms and gave him a Look, “…I’ll do it, 'Ona,” he offered.  
  
“Oh it’s not… ack!” Leona’s arm was suddenly grabbed by Neri and she was being dragged off by the surprisingly strong girl.  
  
“Davon! Be back in a bi’! 'Ona and I are gonna have s'Girl Talk!”  
  
A small pit of dread settled in Leona’s stomach, right next to where noodles ought to be and she sighed and just followed the other girl… might as well get whatever  _Girl Talk_  was over with.  
  
Sadly Neri was not leading her to the noodle cart,  instead to her and Baraon’s home, and she sat Leona down in the rather pink parlor, set Gwydion on his stand and gave the owl a bit of red meat, and then proceeded to put a kettle on the stove.  
  
“Alright,” the taller girl set a teacup in front of Leona and then handed her the diffuser and herbs, “Hold that for a second…” she went to grab the kettle just as it was whistling, “Wha’s goin’ on?”  
  
“Papa proposed to Mama.”  
  
Neri squealed, “A WEDDING! Can I come! I wanna dress all lad'like and…” her voice trailed off, “Wai’ you want your paren’s t'be official… so tha’s no'it!”  
  
The red head frowned and took a sip of her tea, and the blonde puffed out her cheeks, “Aren’ I your bes’ friend!?” she paused, eyeing the smaller girl, then a realization hit her like an iceberg.  
  
“I’m no’ your bes’ friend, am I?”  
  
Leona started to stammer something, but Neri held up her hand and grinned, “No’ now at least! We only kno’ each other a few mon’s and I’m gra'ful! You have any idea the good thin’s that happened t'me since you came?” she leaned her head on her hand, “So one day you’ll trus’ me 'nuff, bu’ no’ ye’… tha’s fine 'Ona, you always loo’ like _t'whole world’s_  on your shoulders… I don’ wan’  _any_  of tha’ yet.”  
  
“You can come to the Wedding if you want,” Leona took a deep breath, “Er… I can tell you  _something_  that’s bothering me… why I was training so hard,” part of it anyways, “Papa’s brother, Uncle Vonic… he’s going to come test me… and if I fail, he’s going to take me away.”

_If he finds out I’m a dragon, he’ll probably just kill me…_  
  
Neri nodded, taking a sip of her tea, “I bet you’d tell y'boyfrien’ wha’ else is wrong,” she teased,“Cause you’ve been off ever since t'earthquakes hi’ a bi’ ago.”  
  
“For the  _last_  time, he’s not my boyfriend.”  
  
“O…  _he’s_  your bes’ friend huh?” Neri grinned, “No wonder you won’ talk t'me, I’m gonna ge’ a glimpse at him at t'wedding. Jus’ t'see how cute he is.”  
  
Leona fought back the blush, “He’s probably not going to come.”  
  
“Why no’?”  
  
She shrugged, “I don’t think it’s his sort of thing, I’ll invite him anyways… Mama says I can invite whoever I want.”  
  
Neri stared owlishly at her and she smiled taking more tea, “Promise me you’ll tal’ to someone. 'Bout  _e'r'thing_  both'ing you.”  
  
Leona chewed the inside of her cheek, “Promise.”  
  
“I mean it too! Break it an’ I’ll tell…” she paused, frowning as she attempted to think of what dirt she had on the red-head, “… I’ll tell t'Captain of t’ _Dragonfly_  you got a crush on 'im!”  
  
 _“I DO NOT!”_  
  
Neri grinned at her, “Sure y'don’t. An’ I don’ thin’ the Magitrix is t'prettiest Lady ever t'live.”


	33. Planning to Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leona has a horrible plan (the first of many).

**Planning to Run**

She wasn’t strong enough.  
  
If she faced Vonic in a fair fight as she was now, based on what little information she gleaned from Papa’s eye, she would lose.   
  
Him finding out she was a dragon was not the worst case scenario there.  
  
And she’d  _still_  be taken away from Sunspire in the best scenario!  
  
“I’m going to run away Papa,” she said quietly, “You say I got to keep it fair, then I can’t fight him yet, so I can’t be here when he comes to meet me.”  
  
There wasn’t an answer from the mists surrounding her eye, and she looked up as it started to rain again.  
  
“The  _Gambit_  has a job coming up, I just won’t come back from it. You get lost all the time. No reason I can’t. He’ll believe that… makes it even more official I’m your daughter, right? ”  
  
That got her the usual, _“YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER!”_ and she smiled, closing her eyes as she sat in the rain, blinking when it stopped hitting her face.  
  
Kit was standing next to her with a red umbrella, “You’ll catch pneumonia.  _Again_.”  
  
“You got my message.”  
  
“Treasure maps, right?” the monk grinned, “I’ve gotten some good ones in the last few months too, sure you’ll be alright on that outrigger alone?”  
  
“I’m hiring a shadow to come with me.”  
  
“And not leaving from here… I saw it being loaded by the rigging crew onto the  _Gambit_  a bit ago,”Kit raised an eyebrow, “You don’t want to be followed…” she crossed her arms, “Alright, what sort of treasure do you want?”  
  
“Something fun. Ta… the shadow I’m hiring, hasn’t really ever had any.”  
  
Kit gave her the umbrella and then opened her scroll case and started to rifle through the rolled up maps, “…fun… fun… Oh crap, I thought I burned this one, that was SO  _not_ fun… oh!” she pulled one out and handed it to her, “One of the newest in my collections, It’s a grouping of islands that I can’t figure out, but since you spend a lot of time on the sea, you may be able to… the map to the Temple of The Forbidden Oracle! Complete with booby traps, puzzles, and legend of a vast treasure to be found, they even threw in a secret of eternal life thing in here. I figured it’d take a good month to fully explore every nook and cranny of the place… give or take. Also depends on how quickly you can find it, like I said, I haven’t figured out the grouping of islands here.”  
  
Leona smiled as she took it, “Sounds perfect. I’ll let you know what the secret is.”  
  
“I don’t need it,” Kit said quietly, then glanced off, “When I die, I go to the stars, so worst comes to worst, I’ll steal that one for Evie then. And if not there, maybe I’ll be wise enough to stick around and give bad advice!”  
  
“And if you die because you’re stupid, Uncle Terry will raise you just to yell at you,” Leona kissed her cheek, “Bye Kit! Stay found for a little while, alright!”  
  
“You better write me EVERYTHING that happens on that adventure when you go on it!” she waved as the smaller girl ran off into the rain, heading down the beach to her sea cave.  
  
Leaving a quick message for Saeris on the communicators, that’d she’d camp out tonight, she settled near the back of the cave and pulled the rock from one of her hidden stashes of books, and sat back and touched the fire opal at her neck.  
  
“Talah,” she said, concentrating only on the opossum carving, “How much do you normally work for? I can give you my favorite books and,” she glanced in her bag, “I only have a few sapphires and emeralds right now. Oh and a bunch of the diamonds.”  
  
She chewed the inside of her cheek, “Cause if you’re interested, I want some back up on this exploring job I just got…”

* * *

Deep breaths.  
  
Leona was busy even before Kurel changed the departure times, as soon as she gotten Mira out of that really _weird_  mess, she busied herself in her job.

Sunrise still found her running up and down the masts, inspecting the ropes and knots, and ordering the rigging crew about in her quiet commands to ensure that, insofar as the rigs and sails were concerned, nothing would go wrong on the way to Highmountain.  
  
Luckily Uncle Rizzy had returned, she kept from giving him the biggest hug ever until after everything was set.  
  
This was going to be her last time on the  _Gambit_  more than likely. She doubted that Captain would forgive her for disappearing like she was about to do.   
Leona chewed the inside of her cheek, she loved it here.  
  
She took another deep breath, then sat down on the top yardarm for the mizen mast, letting her legs swing under her as she went through her plan one last time.  
  
The Opossum was already on the ship, she had stowed the outrigger canoe in the hull, already filled almost half the holding bag with dry rations and a desalinizer… and then she had packed the vyrkul swords and her polearm in the other half, packed rope, flint and steel… and equipped her wooden swords and a few knives on her.

Was she missing anything?  
  
She had the map, that was stuck in her belt, and she even packed a small sling, since… she apparently couldn’t shoot a crossbow. Stones she wouldn’t need to worry about, they’d come if she called.  
  
Talah was somewhere on the ship. Or at least she hoped he was already… she had told them they’d leave after they got to Highmountain and helped the Scions there. After all, Captain and Uncle Saeris were acting like they’d be there a while… there was a chance that neither would notice her gone.  
  
She puffed out her cheeks.  
  
Papa knew she was planning on getting lost… and didn’t say anything.  
It was sort of permission? And Uncle Rizzy seemed alright with it.  
  
_There’s no real reason for me to stay._  
_I’m just a kid after all… first rigger or not. And everyone keeps telling me not to worry so much. I should act more my age._  
  
The sea wind hit her face, and she glanced at the sun, almost time to go.  
  
She’d be back to Sunspire. Just… not for a bit.   
  
And this way, everything was on her terms. Vonic wasn’t going to take her away. She’d beat him in a fight and make him eat every bad word he said about Papa’s teachings.  
  
Besides… this adventure was going to be fun!  
  
Right?  
  


* * *

She set up the bottles on the beach, her thoughts running ever which way as she took out the sling and picked up a few more stones, then stepped away a good bit.  
  
 _I should just go now. I already told Uncle Rizzy I was leaving._  
  
At least the rocks were finding her mark each time she twirled the sling to have one fly at their targets… not as well as they could, but she was pretty sure that what happened last night shouldn’t happen again.

_Hopefully Uncle’s head feels better by morning…_  
  
She went to replace the targets, her nose scrunching in thought.  
  
 _And exactly what good am I doing by staying?_

_I know some of the dragbrul and tauren the live here! And if the Bloodtotem get their hands on that…  
_  
 _Papa and I camped here… I can’t leave and let something bad happen here.  
Captain and Uncle Saeris are counting on me.  
_  
 _…I don’t want to just leave…  
_  
She puffed out her cheeks, wondering why Papa wasn’t saying anything, she could feel the mist pouring from her eye.  
  
 _He doesn’t want me running away either…_  He never did get lost on purpose after all.  
  
Her fingers went to touch the fire opal, “Talah…” she whispered, “Not tonight. Too much activity here, I’ll try slipping away…”  
  
Leona paused, “I  _did_  slip away Talah. I… _can’t_  leave yet. They still need me, the job’s not done, if you want, there looks like a safe place to hide the Opossum here, I’ll save you some of my rations if you want to follow us for right now.”

“We’ll go soon enough. Promise.” **  
**  
She put the necklace back under her armor, then bent down and picked up a few more stones.  
  
Most of the night she spent on that beach working on her skills with the sling.  
  
Sometime before her shift began she slipped back in the tent, giving Rizzy a kiss on the cheek to let him know that she was back, then stepped outside the front of the tent to relieve the person there.   
  
The small red head had taken out her vrykul blades, putting away the polearm in her bag, and she paced as she kept watch, her ears twitching as she listened for any sounds.

The enemies were out there, she could smell the demon corruption get closer. But no one came close enough to the camp to worry about, and she frowned, pausing a moment to listen. But nothing was there. 

It was an uneasy feeling that gnawed at her gut, and she continued pacing, grateful when the sun came up and the others started to wake up.


	34. Punishment and Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira pays the price for freeing the Succubus Darriana.

**Punishment and Redemption**

Mira was frowning, resisting the urge to rub at the back of her neck where Cero had injected her with his special brand of serum, and instead concentrating on the letters she was planning in her head.  
  
There was no mark, but she could feel the displeasure of her former master running in her veins. That served to clear up any remnants of Darriana’s influence more than the blood itself he gave her.  
  
 _“You must fix this. Do not fall for such things again.”  
_  
“Easier said than done…” she muttered.  
  
Zobu and Kit were talking over by the fire, discussing some prank from long ago at the orphanage both grew up in.  
  
 _We stripped everything to the core, haven’t we. Nearly all the paperwork Serene forged, only embers now. Now I am just as I was… one of Cero’s dolls.  
_  
Her professor status was long gone, she was back to Apprentice to the General Cero Sunsoul. The marriage to Varotin was on paper only… at least until November.   
  
Leona’s false birth certificate may have been the only document that survived intact.  
  
She paced until finally taking a deep breath and then sat down at the desk, one of the few decorations in this house, and took out the inkwell and paper.  
 _  
Lord Windere.  
  
I owe you an apology and my services. I was the one that opened the cage that let Darriana loose, and while I can claim that I was under a tad bit of influence, it is not excusable for me to let loose of my senses.  
  
I am yours to command, insofar as containing her is concerned, the leader of Crimson Wings has made that quite clear, that I must fix my mistakes.  
  
The assistant in my laboratory has the necklace that was given to me. She has hidden it, but will return it if you tell her that Cero has demanded it.  
  
Once again, I apologize. I will set things right.  
  
Mira Ashsong.  
_  
That one was sealed and set aside, and then she took another sheet of paper out, dipping the quill into the inkwell again.  
 __  
Purveyor Mavas.  
  
I wish to apologize for my part in the events that took place a few nights ago. I fell for something that I should not have, and wish to make things right. While currently I am not equipped to aid in rebuilding business for the Pearl, I can at the very least come and clean up.   
  
I… also wish to thank you for taking care of Leona. I should have realized when she figured out who Darriana was after so quickly, that the woman was not to be trusted, yet I… hold out hope that there are some in my race that are so devoted to family as I strive to be.  
  
I will be in Sunspire after I finish here, but only briefly, as I hope to be allowed to return to Atlas. Please let me know if there is anything I can do while I am there.  
  
Mira Ashsong.  
  
She waited to call Pixel until Zobu was examining her again, Kit wide eyed as she watched the fleshcrafting, then sent the letters off with the kitten, giving it orders to return right away. 


	35. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After something gets loose in the Rookery, the whelplings need caring for. Meanwhile, at the docks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this one, the adventure continues in the Oathblood Trials!

**Family**

Leona landed at Atlas, took one look at her mother and Serene talking about dresses and flowers, and promptly turned to head to the Rookery with Kit in tow and Udon napping on her head.  
  
_Nope. Not going to be around the talk about making me look like a proper Wedding Princess… and who the HELL told her about wedding princesses anyways, that STINKS of a Serene Idea! I’d rather babysit every whelpling on the island than get measured for whatever is going to take THAT much lace.  
  
Mr. Zaer needs help anyways. Mama says he’s overworked. And Kit needs a job.  
_  
She sighed, the little red-head had promised Talah that she would protect his friend, and this was the easiest way to do it.  
  
_No WAY was Vonic going to come to THIS island, even if he DID have Papa’s bad luck of getting lost.  
_  
And if he didn’t come here, then she wouldn’t have to fight him. It was a simple plan really.   
  
…besides Mama asked for help with the wedding plans, and Kit was bubbling about the neat things that Zobu had shown her.  
  
Leona hadn’t been around the older monk for very long at all lately, it didn’t surprise her that Kit had taken to healing, she had always liked helping people.   
  
And Ms. Raine was a healer… she and Kit were sometimes nearly identical.   
  
Almost. She couldn’t imagine Ms. Raine pulling some of the pranks that Kit did. And Kit was a LOT louder than Ms. Raine EVER was.  
  
_Mama’s supposed to be talking to Dar’s father and fixing her mess. Maybe that’ll give me some time before she starts talking about lace and poof again.  
_  
Kit was cheerful at least, she hoisted the toys and stuffed animals that Mira had prepared for the rookery as Leona carried the blankets, and she talked on several different things at once as the whelpling let her mind wander off to the treasure hunt she had went on.  
  
_What **were**  those three in that Temple?   
_  
They had been dead for  _ages_ , so long that their bodies had turned to stone… and if it weren’t for the odd chanting that Leona could hear and Talah could not, she’d have thought them some fossils of a long ago era.  
  
The entire temple was weird though! What I get for trusting a map from Kit!  
  
At least the treasure was real enough.  
  
Leona frowned, “Wonder what they said to Talah…”  
  
“What was that?” Kit asked, and she turned bright red, realizing she had said that aloud, and took a breath of relief when she saw where they were at.  
  
“And this is the Rookery,” she said quickly, entering the building with Kit right behind her.

* * *

Mira peeked into Leona’s room, smiling when she saw the whelplings all settled around the red-head and looking up to her as she read them a bedtime story, her fingers running across the page as she spoke of the adventures of a band of ill-lucked adventurers, and the blood-mage listened for a moment before nodding to herself and then walked down the hall  to her study.  
  
Whatever was in the Rookery was something either summoned or created by Darriana, of  _that_  much she was nearly certain.   
  
She spent the rest of the night going through charts and spellbooks, trying to find the best way to trap and remove the demon rabbit, finally falling asleep well past midnight, and waking up to sounds and smells coming from the kitchen.  
  
“Alright, after breakfast we’re going to go play outside,” Leona said as Kit started plating the food, the elder frowning as she double checked a chart before each plate, the younger looking far more at ease for caring for a dozen whelplings as she wrapped napkins around their necks and found a place for each of them to sit at the table and the half bar.  
  
…Mira actually hadn’t realized they had a table and half-bar. She wasn’t _allowed_ in this area of her apartment…  
  
“Leona, we need more…”  
  
“Here’s the berries,” the red-head produced a jar that Mira did not remember buying and started to top the pancakes that the monk had made, “Chew your food,” she said then went back into the kitchen to start helping Kit bring out the bacon and eggs, “Oh! Mama, did you sleep alright?”  
  
“Not as well as I could,” Mira said, smiling as she sat down at the table, “I keep forgetting how early you and the Young Mistress wake up.”  
  
“Don’t call me that,” Kit stuck her head out of the kitchen, “And Leona, I swear if you tell this group of kids…”  
  
“She’s a PRINCESS,” Leona started in a loud whisper, then giggled as Kit threw an apple at her, “Sorry,” she stuck her tongue out, “It’s not true,” she assured the whelplings, then smirked, “But I’ve got a story for bed time.”  
  
“You do NOT!” Kit yelled, “That’s NOT MY NAME!”  
  
“Leona don’t tease the Young Mistress,” Mira chided, “And Kit  _is_  her name. Though she is Orah’s little Princess, if I have read relationships between fathers and daughters correctly,” she looked to Leona, “Which means…”  
  
_“HA!”_  Kit exclaimed, “You’re a Princess too!”  
  
_“SHUT-UP!”_  Leona turned bright red, “No I’m not!” she swallowed, then started to eat her food, “Mama, can I run out real quick for something, I’ll be back to help with exercise time.”  
  
“Yes dearest,” she frowned as the red-head ran back into the kitchen, “Are you getting more food?”  
  
“Just setting up a lunch for later,” Leona said as she put a basket together, “I figured we might take them for a hike, let them stretch out their wings a bit.”  
  
“Oh! That’s a good idea!” Kit agreed, “I’ll pack it though Leona, no worries. I have the charts that Zaer gave me anyways.”  
  
“Alright, at least let me take something over to Serene’s, she only knows how to bake,” the red-head ran out with a smaller basket of food, kissing Mira and Kit on the cheek, “Bye Mama, bye Kit, be right back.”  
  
Mira frowned and looked after her daughter, something was not…  
  
“So, what is this thing?” the monk as the blood mage as she sat down at the table, frowning as things suddenly got more chaotic, “Uh… hey! No fighting! There’s enough for everyone…”  
  
Mira sighed, then went to get washcloths to clean faces and claws after they were done eating, “Young Mistress, go ahead and start preparing lunch, I believe it’s play time for them right now. I’ll take them out.”  


* * *

Merric bounced as she waited at the docks, Doolow next to her as both watched the ships come in,“There’s Da’s boat!”Merry said happily, grabbing her sisters hand and running forward.  
  
 _The Lost Memory_  was… probably not the richest ship in the port… or the one in most repair. And it certainly wasn’t the biggest. But it did seem to always have one of the happiest crews and they waved off the Gilnean man that leapt onto the dock with a loud, “MY GIRLS!”  
  
“DA!” Merric exclaimed happily, and then she was dragging her half-sister as she and her father ran towards each other.  
  
It… er ended with both parties tripping flat on their face after two steps. One really shouldn’t run on the docks.

* * *

  
“And Dav’s got a job now, and we has a house we share with Auntie and Bes!” Merric said happily as her father carried Doolow and she skipped happily beside him, “Mama’s being mean, she didn’t want to come see your ship come in!”  
  
“My Melisona has her reasons,” he said brightly, “Besides, we made an accord, and between you and me Merry, that fortune is just one more job away! Er… after I get the Memory repaired… maybe two jobs away.”  
  
“She looked pretty beat up Da.”  
  
“ _THREE_  JOBS AWAY!”  
  
Merric smiled and took his hand, “Ma says that you can just open a shop in the Exchange since sailing doesn’t seem to be working for you.”  
  
He chuckled, “Melisona… is rather serious about making an honest man of me…” he sighed, “But no, my fortune is just over that horizon Merry! And one day you and me and Doolie and Melisona…”  
  
“And Dav.”  
  
“And if your brother chooses to, Dav… will all live in a big house! And your mother won’t ever have to work again!” **  
**  
She giggled. Even at her young age, she knew that… it was more than likely _never_  going to happen.  
  
Still it was nice when her father came to visit. Her mom always seemed happiest then.

 

 

* * *

Serene adjusted her glasses and wrote a bit in one of the many journals, for now just letting the twin blue whelplings play with the ball that Leona had brought that morning for them.  
  
She… had not wanted to go to the Rookery.  
  
Truth be told, she was hoping she’d avoid children altogether for possibly the rest of her life. When Aura got his toy store underway, she wanted to stay in the office and handle the finances and paperwork.  
  
Though if she were being honest with herself, it was more… she was frightened to go there.  
  
The students in Dalaran hadn’t known what she was… the whelplings here…  
  
Both of the twins had given her odd looks, recognizing her as someone in their Flight, but not recognizing the oddities that made the other Blues call Serene the Abomination. Between what Malygos did to her egg  _before_ Haleh froze it, and what Luna did to her egg  _to_  hatch it…  
  
It had been a long night. No one slept very well… all three had nightmares.  
  
Serene wished Aura hadn’t gone on his adventure into the Caverns of Time, he was always far better at smaller children than she was.  
  
_…they look to be the same age that…  
_  
She paused, vaguely realizing that there was a slight arcane pop as one of the Personalities appeared, and she glanced over her shoulder to see Sweet fussing over the two.  
  
The identical but happier Personality seemed to be perfect for the job, and even though she had promised Aura not to summon them any longer, Serene let her be, instead going back to work on transcribing books and notes and going through the lists for the Library.  
  
It wasn’t until an hour later when the ball hit her foot that she paused in her work, adjusting her glasses and glancing down at the boy that had rolled it to her.  
  
“You want me to play…?”  
  
“It won’t hurt anything,” Sweet said happily, “Mist and Wisp like playing.”  
  
Serene chewed her bottom lip, “We’re not naming them,” she chided her Heart, then picked up the ball and bounced it back to the boy, “They’re going back to the Rookery when it’s done…” she paused,“You can help there if you want.”  
  
Aura was going to be angry with her, she’d have to contact him tonight and explain properly.  
  
“You worry far too much Serene,” Sweet smiled, “They aren’t  _our_  Mist and Wisp… but it’s a shame to let a name go unused… and Aura likes children.”  
  
There was the heartache she had hoped to avoid. It was not wise to let Sweet stay out… she never would cry, it wasn’t her way, but she would break again.  
  
Serene waved her hand, and the Personality disappeared back into her mind, and taking a deep breath she walked to sit on the floor with the whelplings, “Alright… I suppose we three must make the best of things.”

* * *

“Are you happy right now Leona?”  
  
The red-head couldn’t look at her mother as the question was asked, instead staring at the shattered bloodstone that had been healing itself.  
  
“Sometimes,” she finally said quietly, “I went on a treasure hunt with a friend last week, I had fun then.”  
  
Mira nodded to herself, reaching over to brush her daughter’s hair behind her ear, “I want you to take the next few days before returning there then,” she smiled, “Don’t worry about the whelplings, the Young Mistress and I can handle them. I want you to think about what it is you want… not how you can help someone else, not worry about being strong enough to fight something scary… Leona, I want you to be able to look me in the eyes and tell me that the life you are living is one  _you_  chose. Not one that is of use to others.”  
  
“I like being useful Mama,” Leona chewed her bottom lip, “What’s wrong with it?”  
  
“Your emotions are causing more damage, the stone is shattering further,” the blood-mage crossed her arms, glancing once more at the shattered stone before turning, “Therefore, something  _is_  wrong. As those runes have taken care of the possibility of the Voices interfering, I suspect something that is dealing with your ever changing emotional state,” Mira paused and gently looked at her daughter, “Remember, twelve is our best estimate for your age after that man interfered. It is likely that you are older by a year or two and on the early onset of puberty.”  
  
“…don’t be  _weird_  Mama,” the small red-head sighed, “Just because a stupid stone shatters doesn’t mean I’m messed up.”  
  
“No, I suppose it’s normal to not be in control of such things at your age,” Mira said thoughtfully, “Still, I’d like you to take some time. Perhaps speak to someone you trust about how you’re feeling? I can ask Orah or the Commander if they know anyone that would be good with teenagers?”  
  
“I…I’ll just go for a walk Mama,” Leona was bright red, “I’m upset about Vonic coming, that’s  _it_ , I  _promise_.”  
  
Her mother nodded, and didn’t say anything more, and the red-head puffed out her cheeks, standing up and giving her a hug.  
  
“I promise, whatever I choose will be my decision,” she said quietly, then smiled, “I think I’ll go to the clinic and see if Vel and Mr. Zaer want something to eat, then I’ll go ask Dar if it’s alright if I go exploring around here. I bet I can find some neat caves and tunnels.”  
  
“Be back by dinner. The Young Mistress has been speaking of trying to make her special pot-stickers,” Mira frowned as Leona pulled her bag on and fixed her practice swords to her back, “Oh… and dearest… I would like to meet this friend sometime.”  
  
Leona glanced up in surprise, “Who?”  
  
“The one you went on a treasure hunt with,” Mira nodded to the shattered bloodstone, “It does pull together every now and then. A few days ago was one of those times. Thus, I want to meet this friend of yours.”  
  
“Uh… sure. I’ve got to introduce Talah to Haidee too,” the red=head waved as she left the laboratory, “Bye Mama!”


End file.
